Poke Sins
by ThePokemonGuy176
Summary: This is a series of stories, not just one. Each story involves two or more Pokemon characters "sinning" (If you know what I mean). Each story is either F/F or M/F (or M/F/F) because I'm a guy, so no M/M. Rated M for highly sexual content and language. Enjoy the variety of characters!
1. Lance x Cynthia

Lance sat in his room, bored. There hadn't been any challengers in days.

"Hey Karen. I'm leaving for a bit. Take my spot until I get back." He said on the intercom.

The morning air was sweet and serene to Lance, who was always stuffed in the back room.

Lance wandered around, trying to do something with his free time. He went to the Viridian City Battle House, but he was too good for the trainers there. After that he headed to the Celadon City Game Corner, but Voltorb Flip was too confusing and hard for Lance to win anything. Then Lance to the Magnet Train to Johto to join the National Park bug contest, but he again was too good.

"I just can't seem to find anything to do…." He muttered to himself. But then a bright idea came to mind.

After a quick call, Lance flew to Sinnoh's Pokemon League. After using Dragonite to utterly destroy the Elite Four's Pokemon, he headed to the last room. Inside was Cynthia. Her glistening hair looked golden, and Lance knew she was hiding D cup boobs behind her black overcoat that covered her whole body.

"Hello Lance. Good to see you finally made it." She smiled seductively.

"I came as fast as I could, so I could test your true strength." Lance said with a huge grin on his face. Without a word, Cynthia dropped her coat. Underneath was a light black bra that was holding (Bigger than) D cup boobs back. She also had a tight black thong which was showing a bit too much off.

Lance slipped his clothes off, revealing his 7 inch (Kind of) hard dick. Lance looked around and chose a bed that was hidden in the shadows of the room. He sat down as Cynthia started to give him a lapdance. Cynthia shook her honking ass (That only a champion would have) around Lance's giant dick. It got a little harder. Lance reached out and untied Cynthia's bra and thong. They fell, leaving a very tight micro thong (That was practically invisible) and a tighter and small bra that showed off her hard nipples through the fabric. Lance slipped her bra off and she turned his way. Her boobs were so big and round, with perfectly sized pink nipples. Lance started sucking on her nipples.

"Ohhhhhh…. Ohhhhhhh…" She moaned. Lance stopped and slid his dick between her beautiful boobs. She went back and forth, back and forth, until Lance felt himself cumming. Cynthia swallowed the warm substance, and started licking it off his dick and her boobs. But Lance's dick was still hard. Lance felt her through the panties, then slid them off in one motion. He inserted his dick inside her and began to back and forth, back and forth.

"Ohhh! Fuck! Keep…." She moaned. It hurt so bad, but she loved boobs were

bouncing around wildly. Neither of them had cumed (A lot) yet, so Lance took Cynthia and turned her around, so Cynthia's big, beautiful ass was facing Lance and she was on her hands and knees. Lance put his dick in her ass. There was a reaction from Cynthia immediately.

"Fucking Arceus!" She yelled. He kept going. After a few minutes of Cynthia groaning,

She finally screamed.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Lance licked all the sweet cum dripping out. Next he laid on his back. Cynthia stood over him. She was about to lunge down for his meaty dick, but Lance beat her. He stuck his pointer finger into Cynthia's pussy and began to finger her furiously.

"Ohhhhhhh!" She screamed. Lance felt his finger getting wet. He pulled his finger out. Cynthia's legs trembled, like she couldn't stand anymore. She collapsed with his dick right up her pussy.

"God!" She yelped as she went up and down, with her boobs jiggling around wildly. After this Lance stood up, and Cynthia got on her knees. Lance's dick was rock hard, but he hadn't cummed (A lot) yet. Cynthia started rubbing his dick with her soft hands. Lance couldn't control himself. Cynthia watched in awe as the erection got even bigger. Then she started to deepthroat it. She felt herself choking, but kept sucking anyways.

"I'm cumming." He told her as there was an explosion in her mouth and throat. Cynthia swallowed the white liquid and kissed the tip of his dick before their sex session was over.


	2. Red x Skyla

Red sat in meditation on top of the snowy Mount Silver. He had no idea what was going to happen later that day.

Skyla hiked her way up Mount Silver as she muttered to herself.

"Hmph….. I don't have to make my way to the top to prove I can be a gym leader….." Skyla murmured with venom in her voice for the stupid new rule added for gym leaders in Unova.

"The Mountain is the Ultimate Test." The small and runty looking official told the public after the meeting had took place. Many important people were there. Professor Oak, Steven Stone, Lance, Gary Oak, just to name a few.

"I s-should have brought some warmer clothes….." Skyla groaned as she rubbed her hands together for warmth as she ascended the giant mountain.

After a few hours of climbing, regret, and cursing the new rule, Skyla made it to the top.

"Oh, sorry to intrude!" Skyla apologized to the young man that seemed to have been concentrating hard on something in the snowy cliff that marked the top of the mountain. The snow was biting at her. She felt his eyes pierce her and scan her of anything. She turned around and reentered the mountain cave to begin her descent. Before she could walk any further, she felt a pair of hands grab her. They squeezed her boobs, and smacked at her ass. She just stood in shock. Then she felt herself blacking out.

Skyla awoke with a headache, all tied up. She saw that her kidnapper was none other than the kid she had saw at the top of the mountain. His black eyes were harsh and unforgiving. He reached over to her and slid her top off, revealing her tight blue bra, that held D cup boobs back. He touched her boobs a little, then slipped her bottoms off. Her panties were also blue, but not very tight. He took both her bra and panties off, as well as his own clothes. He gave a small grin before starting to fuck her. He started by flipping her on her back and drilling her pussy.

"Ohhhh! Uhhhhh!" She moaned loudly, knowing nobody would come and save her. Good thinking of taking a pill the morning before. He flipped her over again and started smacking her ass.

"Punish me! I've been so naughty!" She yelled. Her ass got red and jiggled around. Red stuck his dick in and started pounding. After a few minutes, Skyla felt her pussy getting wet.

"I'm cum-" She was interrupted by the blast of cum that shot out her pussy. The kid still hadn't cummed. He was hard, but not yet. Skyla let herself get picked up and put on her knees. He put his dick between her boobs and started to thrust. Skyla felt so horny. Her nipples were so hard they were nearly falling off. Red forced her tender mouth on his rock hard erection.

"Mmmmppppphhhhh!" Skyla moaned as his dick reached the back of her throat. The explosion of cum in her mouth made her totally stop moving. She sat on the cave floor naked and bound up, savoring the sweet cum.

Red put his clothes on and started down the mountain.

"Uhhhh… Aren't you going to untie me?" She asked him. She got no response.

2 years later

News had reached Unova that Skyla had not yet returned from Mount Silver. It was so odd, Alder sent a few skilled trainers to investigate. They climbed Mount Silver to discover the skeleton of the gym leader and a wet pile of moldy rags that laid a few feet from the skeleton.


	3. Calem x Serena x Shauna

Calem woke with a sharp pain in his right eye.

"Ouch!" He groaned as he swatted away Fletchling, who had been sent by his mother to wake him up.

"Alright….. I'm… awake." Calem said sleepily as he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed in his blue jacket, his worn out red hat, his favorite pair of jeans, and his heavy boots. He trooped downstairs and helped himself to some fruit and toast.

"Calem, the new neighbors are coming over to greet you." Grace said as she busied arranging her giant mound of hair. Lucas wiped the crumbs of his face and looked himself over in the mirror. His brown eyes reflected back with calmness. He gulped as he threw the door open.

Lucas was greeted by his new neighbors- two really cute girls. The first one who introduced herself as Shauna, had on shorty shorts, and a pink shirt. Her green eyes had so much excitement in them. Next to her, was Serena, the more serious of the two. She had a short red shirt, smooth looking legs, bright blue eyes, a pink hat on her long honey colored hair, and a black top. Lucas was at a loss for words.

"Welcome to Vaniville! I'm Serena, and this is-" Serena was saying.

"I'm Shauna! Nice to meet you!" Shauna butted in.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Calem." He said as they exchanged greetings. Shauna looked down at her watch.

"Oh! See ya later! I gotta run." She said as she walked (rather fast) away. Now it was only Serena and Calem standing awkwardly together.

"So, ummm…." Calem was saying.

"Calem!" He heard his mother yell from inside.

"See ya later." Calem said as he started to re enter his house.

"Wait! Calem!" Serena halted him.

"Yeah?" Calem turned and asked.

"That's my house over there. Wanna come over to my place sometime around 6:00?" She asked him, with her blue eyes shining in the morning light.

"I'd love to." Calem told her before he ran back inside.

Calem walked into the kitchen to find his mother trying to reach across the room and open the fridge, while stirring something on the stove.

"Get the butter!" She commanded him.

The sun was going down, and Calem started to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she blocked his way to the door. Calem quickly came up with a lie.

"I'm going to meet the rest of the neighbors. We have more than two, you know." Calem lied, hoping that his mother wouldn't see through it.

"Ok. Just be back by 8:00." She responded as Calem walked out of the house.

Calem immediately took a short walk to Serena's. He knocked, and it was answered by Serena. She pulled him in quickly and shut the door.

"My parents won't be home for another few hours." She told him. Calem felt something growing in his pants.. Serena spotted it too. She upstairs to the pink wallpapered room which was Serena's bedroom. Calem sat down on the bed. Serena started lapdancing him right away. She shook her giant butt around, in his face, and near his crotch. He felt it growing bigger.

"Smack it." She commanded him. Calem started smacked her giant butt. She had no thong under it.

"Ohh! I've been naughty!" She moaned. Next she slid off her top to show off her C cup boobs. She unzipped his pants and started sucking his cock. She kept going until she heard someone gasp from the door.

They both turned around at the noise. They let out a gasp in union.

"What are you doing?" Shauna asked them.

"I'll show you." Serena said seductively as she removed her bra, and skirt. She saw Shauna's nipples go hard and Calem's cock to rise a few inches. Serena grabbed Shauna and started undressing her. Standing totally nude, Shauna had B cup boobs, a giant butt, and very big nipples.

"Wait," Shauna begged. "I'm..,,,, a virgin."

Serena took that as he cue to begin. She grabbed Calem and inserted his cock into Shauna's tight pussy. He started to pound in her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She moaned louder and louder. Calem laid Serena on the bed and started eating her pussy at full speed. Both of the girls were moaning. Shauna's butt kept jiggling, and Serena's boobs were flung around wildly. Serena squirted out some cum into Calem's waiting mouth. He licked it up and tasted it. Her cum was sweet like honey. Shauna started squirting cum next. She went down to lick it off Calem's hard dick. Serena sat on the bed on her hands and knees, waiting for Calem. He needed no cue to go. He inserted his hard dick into her ass. He grabbed her boobs for support and used them to propel himself back and forth.

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" She screamed. Shauna laid on the right to Serena, motioning to her pussy for Calem. He stuck his fist in there and started fisting her furiously. Both screamed to keep going.

Calem finally unloaded it all into Serena's ass as he met hers. Serena laid on the bed laughing, with sticky white cum dripping out of her ass. She tried to stand up with her shaky legs, and fell back down. Luckily, Calem had been waiting for that, so he put his dick in her ass as she went back down. Shauna screamed, and unloaded all of her tasty juices on Calem's fist. She just sat in shock for a few minutes as Serena and Calem finished having sex.

"OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS!" Serena moaned and screamed. She stood back up, only to be met by Calem's pointer finger, which he put in her pussy and started fingering her. She felt her pussy start to get wet. She collapsed on Calem, squishing his face with her boobs.

"Lets do that again sometime." Serena whispered to Calem. He silently agreed.

"7:56 young man! You almost didn't make it." Grace warned him as he stepped in the house.

"How were the neighbors?" She asked him softly.

"They were all pretty fun." He responded.


	4. May x Brendan

"May Birch!" Shouted her middle aged mother.

"Coming mom!" Yelled May from her room. She bolted down the stairs and came to a stop at her mother.

"We're having company soon. Go make yourself decent." She informed May.

"Who is it? We barely have any neighbors. Is it the Watersons? I don't like that kid of theirs….." May groaned

"No. I don't like him either, but you don't have to be mean about. I've met his parents, they're nice people. The new neighbors are coming." She told May. She was rushed upstairs. May put on her favorite red top, tight black shorts which made her ass look smaller than it actually was, and her favorite bra and panties (They were both red). She started to brush her imposible hair, and gave up. She heard a car pull up, and watched a boy and his mother get out. The boy looked her age and quite confident. May felt her nipples getting harder. Her mom never told her that the neighbor was a boy! May rushed down to meet them.

Dinner was waiting, and both families got themselves seated.

"Mom you didn't tell me that the neighbor was a girl." She heard the boy mutter to his mother. The pair of wives starting chatting about adult matters, leaving the two kids awkwardly eating. May heard a remark like "Yes his lab is quite impressive." And "I'll show you it." Before the two wives made their way across town to Professor Birch's lab, leaving the two kids alone.

"Soooo…." May was starting to say. She noticed a huge bulge in his pants. She licked her lips.

"I'm Brendan. We moved here from Johto." He introduced himself.

"I'm May." She told him. May suddenly jumped up.

"Sorry, but I can't take it!" She said as she grabbed him and put him on the couch. She unzipped his pants and started sucking his hard dick. Brendan just sat there. May took her top and bottoms off, revealing her D cup boobs in her red bra, a wet pussy being half shown by red panties, and a giant ass that jiggled around. She turned around.

"Punish me! I've been a naughty slut." She commanded him. He did as he was bidded. He started slapping her ass.

"Ouch! Oh!" She moaned. He slyly slipped her panties and bra off. She stopped him after.

"First…." She told him. May turned back around and started lapdancing his cock. It only got bigger! She felt something hit her ass. She turned her head and gasped. His erection was 8 inches long. She turned around and let him suck around her nipples for a few seconds. He moved down her body to her pussy. May was expecting his mouth, but got a huge surprise. He stuffed his hard cock right into her wet pussy. Using her boobs to control her, he bounced her up and down his cock. But she still wasn't cumming. She went to her knees and put her cock between them. After a few thrusts, he unloaded into her waiting mouth. Giggling, May turned around and shook her ass seductively at him. He stuck a finger in her pussy, and his (still hard) cock into her ass.

"Ohhhh! Fucking Arceus! Fuck this hurts!" May screamed. He moved both his cock and finger wildly around, until she sprayed cum everywhere.

"Now lick it all up bitch." Brendan said as he slapped her ass and boobs and commanded her to lick it up. She did with pleasure. Next he ordered her to lick his cock, because some had gotten on it. She doubted this, but played along anyways.

"Oh. I see some all the way down here. Better clean it all off." May said before deepthroating his meaty cock. He unloaded again. May swallowed it all and started to put her clothes back on. Brendan put all of his clothes on, except he left his cock out of his pants. Brendan sat down so nobody would see, and May went under the table to give him a sloppy blowjob. The mothers came back in chatting.

"Where's May?" Asked her mother.

"She's in the bathroom." Brendan replied. Both mothers nodded and sat down. Brendan heard May swallowing his cum a few minutes later. She kept going. He let out a little gasp that nobody heard. He dropped his fork on the ground under the table and went down to grab it. Both mothers thought nothing of this.

Immediately, Brendan started to grab her boobs and finger her. He zipped his pants up and furiously fingered May. He licked the cum off his finger and kept squirming his toes in her pussy.

"What recipe do you use?" Brendan's mother asked. May's mom took her to the kitchen to show her the recipe. Quickly, May went up and sat down. She motioned for Brendan to stop with her pussy because they were coming back. He didn't quite understand, so she gave him a fast kick in the balls to tell him.

After dinner May went up to Brendan and whispered to him.

"You up for some….. Training….. Tomorrow?"


	5. Whitney x Gold

**ThePokemonGuy176 here! Just announcing that you can request certain characters to be in future chapters. So far one person (UltimateCCC) has requested a character, so if you request one soon, then it will be in one or two more chapters (Depends on gender. If it's a girl, then two. If it's a boy then next chapter.)**

A young man walked through the Goldenrod Gate. The city had a nice atmosphere to it, and wasn't very polluted. Many pretty girls were running around the northern part. Gold visited the Pokemon Center to get information on the gym, town, and bike shop, and set off into the afternoon air.

The bike shop manager gladly gave Gold the newest model of his bikes the store specialized in.

"We're unknown to potential customers, so I need someone who's out and about like yourself to do some advertising. If you manage to attract some customers over here, then you'll get a reward. Even if you make off with the bike, I'd only lose one bike. If I'm not sellin' them, might as well give one away to a young'un like yourself." The middle aged manager explained. Gold listened and promised to advertise. They exchanged numbers, and Gold spent about half an hour riding around. When people asked where he got his bike from, Gold directed them to the shop. After the first hour, Gold got a call.

"Thanks a bunch young'un! You've attracted so many customers that they can't fit in the shop. As a reward for helpin' me, you keep that bike." The bike shop manager's voice cracked over the PokeGear. Gold took his team to the Pokemon Center to heal one last time, and headed to the giant pink building that was the Goldenrod Gym.

Gold stepped into the Goldenrod Gym. The smell of perfume made him gag.

Only girly-girls would enjoy this smell. Gold thought to himself. He looked around, only to find a few plants, and an empty platform that looked like it was for the gym leader. After double checking, Gold discovered a small room that had lots of noises coming from it. He put his ear to the door.

A shower? Someone singing. A girl. He thought. Gold slowly snuck in the room.  
Inside the room was a few small showers. The only person in the room was a short(ish) girl that had a giant ass (That begged for Gold), huge boobs that might have been D cup, and pink hair that was braided. Gold recognized her immediately. She was the gym leader of Goldenrod. Gold snuck up on her stealthily. She was rubbing her body with soap, giving herself some pleasure. Gold pulled his pants and underwear off, and smashed into her from behind. He grabbed her boobs and held her, stopping her from struggling.

"Don't move." Gold said in a deep voice. He felt his erection growing. He started furiously grabbing and handing her boobs.

"Ohh!" She moaned. He moved to her ass. He bent her over, and banged her

Ass, starting with a few slaps. After that he inserted his dick into her ass and pounded her. She made no noise except for moaning.

"Bitch." Gold said in the same deep voice. He inserted a hand in her pussy and starting grabbing, pinching, fisting, and fingering her tight pussy.

"Fuck!" She screamed. Cum squirted on Gold's hand. He forced it in her mouth. He let out a laugh. Whitney turned and joined him.

"Oh! I thought it was that old pervert again. Falker told me about your… strength." She chuckled. Whitney put him on his back and sat down on his hard dick.

"You really make this Goldenrod!" She moaned. She kept squatting, and inserted his long dick into her pussy each time she went down. He boobs bounced around wildly as she did this. She licked her lips looking at Gold's erect dick, full of cum. Whitney put him on his knees and sexily swung her hips. She got down and started sucking.

"Ohh…." Gold moaned. Her mouth felt like heaven. He grabbed her head and forced it a few more inches down for the incoming cum. Now she was deepthroating him, choosing his cock over life. A blast of cum filled her throat. She flew off his cock and swallowed the white sticky substance. His dick was still erect.

"If I can't get all of it out….." Whitney began as she wiped some cum off her lips. She dragged herself over to the wall where (Gold had not noticed it when he had entered) a small red button labeled

 ** _Help_**

Whitney banged her fist against it and chuckled. A group of five (Presumably her gym trainers) sexy young girls arrived a few seconds later. Each was nude, and had either giant boobs or wide open pussies with honking asses. Gold licked his lips. A few girls looked at Whitney in envy. No wonder she picked them for her gym trainers. Without a word, the five girls walked up to Gold. Two started making out uncontrollably, fingering each other, and eating each other at full speed. The other three jumped on Gold. On sat on Gold's face, moaning as his tongue drove deep into her pussy. The others licked his dick, rubbed their boobs against it, and sucked it. The other two girls walked over and joined them. Gold jumped in the mass of nude bodies and licked nipples. He felt something happen. A huge explosion in his cock. He looked down. On the floor was his erect cock. He stood in shock for a few seconds, and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Clean this pervert up Veronica. You know the drill" Whitney ordered as she gave the girl a fast fingering. Gold's body was taken and thrown out back. His bloody, but still erect cock was taped shut and put in a cupboard, where hundreds of other dicks lay. Whitney dressed in her favorite outfit, which was a tight top (With no bra) that showed her hard nipples off, and tight shorts that went a little too far into detail. She sat on her platform and started thinking while her gym trainers were showering, fucking, battling, or getting ready.  
I almost regret killing that dreamboat….. Almost…..


	6. Domino x Chuck

The agile fighter bounded over the obstacles with grace and raw toughness. She'd never been caught.

"And never will!" She taunted her pursuers. The heavy night air seemed to drag her down. Snarls of Pokemon were heard. They were either grumpy over being woken in the middle of the night, or chasing the Team Rocket Agent. She hurried along and got in her pod. It was a high tech machine made by Team Rocket. It could go to a max of 1600 feet below sea level, and a max of 41000 feet above sea level. The pod was the size of a big van. It was fully equipped to go almost anywhere. It even had voice activating equipment installed. Domino stepped into the pod, arranging her blonde hair slightly. She walked over to the control panel and pressed a large blue button.

"Blast off to headquarters." She told it. She set the important folders she had stolen from Silph Company in the (Self opening) drawer in the small wooden desk that was one of the few items packed into the small pod. She felt the turbulence in her ears as the pod blasted up. She left a group of defeated men and Pokemon behind her.

"Got the folders containing the codes and plans." Domnia announced to Giovanni as she plopped the mass of papers down on his desk.

"Great job. With these we'll-" He started.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Could I use my day off today?" She asked him, knowing that he wouldn't dare answer "No".

With a "Yes" she walked to the other room (Where they stored Uniforms) and stripped of her Team Rocket Uniform. For a few minutes while she was getting dressed, her D cup boobs were hanging out, and her deep pussy was shown to anybody walking by.

Domino hadn't had a day off in weeks, even though she could have asked for one. She strolled around the national park, hitched a ride on a Mantyke to Cianwood. She looked around, completely bored out of her mind. She decided to do something crazy.

"I'd better take one in case….." Domino said, grabbing a pill from her pockets.

"Time to put the wood, in Cianwood." She smiled to herself. Then she walked into the gym.

Nobody was there except some man having a waterfall pour on him. He obviously couldn't hear anything, because he didn't open his eyes, or even respond when Domino shouted a question. She hit a switch on the wall and made the (Half) pipe slide up into itself.

"What'd ya do that for you-" Chuck stopped himself. She definitely had his attention. Domino splashed herself with water.

"Oh no. Not on my new shirt. I'd better take it off because it's so wet." She said seductively. She pulled her top and bottoms off, revealing her D cup boobs that were barely contained with a micro bra, and a micro thong which could barely count as coverage. She approached him and let him rub his rough hands all over her body. Suddenly he became rougher. He stripped her of her micro thong and micro bra, and threw his pants aside. His boner was so long!

Domino gasped. She'd never seen one that big and meaty. Her gasp was filled with his dick, as he picked the light woman up and got a blowjob. Her giant tits bounced around as she was pushed forward and pulled back. She jumped out of his arms and dismounted on face. She felt his tongue piercing her pussy.

"Fuck!" Domino screeched. He was going even deeper. Then the pain was replaced with a worse one: Chuck's dick.

He had moved a bit and stuck his dick right up her ass, She kept moaning and screaming as his dick smashed her ass to bits. She felt his warm cum explode in her ass. Using her now shaky legs, Domino stood up and motioned for Chuck to make a move. He started by tying her to a rugged wooden pole. She watched as he dug out a huge dildo. He pressed a button on it and shoved it so far up her pussy that it wouldn't fall out.

"F-f-f-f-f-fuck!" Domino screamed. The vibrator shook her very insides. Her whole pussy felt like it was on fire. Meanwhile, Chuck was sucking her hard nipples and punishing her harder. After a few more minutes, Domino finally broke.

"I'm Motherfucking cumming!" She screamed so loud that even Lugia was awakened by it. She was untied and she fell on the ground in a heap. After a few minutes of laying there, she got dressed again and headed out. Before she left, she quickly licked his dick one last time.

"Any time you wanna….. Train… come back here." The Cianwood leader chuckled as he went back to his waterfall.

 **Thanks for reading! UltimateCCC suggested Domino, so thanks to him. Any recommendations? Leave a review. Right now a guest has suggested Clemont for next chapter, so if you suggest a character of either gender, they'll be two chapters away. Please don't say anybody who's been in a previous chapter, and don't just name everyone you can think of. Thanks!**


	7. Giovanni x Ariana (And TR Theory)

ThePokemonGuy176 here. I'm delaying the Clemont thing for another chapter. (Someone asked for it) Since I did someone in Team Rocket last time, I'm really in the mood for this one. Also, it goes along with one of my favorite Pokemon theories ever: Who Silver's mother is. Since Gold and Silver, people have been speculating about the possibility (Except Ariana didn't have a name in Heartgold and Soulsilver) of Silver being her son. I mean, she knew Giovanni well (She was one of his head executives, and since the Celebi event in Heartgold and Soulsilver we know Giovanni is Silver's father), and is one of the only characters to have red hair, which is the hair color Silver has. Anyways, enjoy!

As soon as Ariana was given news that the boss wanted to see her, she carefully set her pill bottle down. It was early in the morning, and she was about to take a pill so she wouldn't get pregnant. But before she did, a call came through. It was Petrel talking, the impersonator she thought was too nice to be in a criminal organization. Ariana hurried into matching panties and a bra, her (Too tight) uniform that hugged her D cup boobs and honking ass (That always attracted attention to her, so she wasn't ideal for secret missions involving stealth). She always thought that this was for men, which is why it didn't fit so well. Within five minutes, she had left her (Rented) apartment in Goldenrod, heading to their hideout in Mahogany Town.

Ariana stepped into the dimly lit room nervously. She got goosebumps whenever she was around the boss.

"You asked me to come in?" Ariana asked him.

"Yes. Take a seat." He addressed her. She sat down in the nearest chair. She'd always had a huge crush on him, but thought it would be weird to be in a relationship with her boss. He was barrel-chested, and had a deep, gravely voice. He never showed any emotions on his face, which must have been carved of wood.

"So what's this all about?" Ariana asked him quickly. Giovanni pondered for a second on what he would say.

"You've worked with me on Team Rocket a long time Ariana…" He started. Ariana gasped inwardly. She'd heard of people getting harshly fired. But she never believed it would happen to her. She was with Giovanni since (Almost) the beginning!

"I know what you're going to say… I guess I'll leave…" Ariana mumbled as she turned to leave, thinking she was being fired. She knew she should have felt angry, but the only emotion she felt was sadness. After a few steps she felt his firm hand grab her boobs and drag her back.

"You've got it all wrong Ariana! I'm not firing you." He told her, still grabbing onto her.

"You're not?" Ariana gasped.

"No. I called you in here because… I want to fuck you." He admitted. Who could have been more shocked? Probably Ariana. She knew what she had to do now, because she liked him, and he liked her back. There wasn't any need to hold back.

His grip on her boobs got even tighter. She licked her lips and slid his hand off. Next she started giving him a lapdance. She slid her uniform off, and showed off her sexy body to him. She knew he was bursting to start, so this would get his dick even harder. She slipped her panties off and shook her ass around his dick. He moved forward but she pushed him back playfully. After this Giovanni was just bursting. As Ariana was removing her bra he raced forward and groped her boobs for a second. Next he started fingering her and slapping her ass until it was bright red.

"Fuck me! I've been so naughty!" Ariana moaned. She knew nobody would enter Giovanni's office unless he called them. Giovanni unzipped his pants and shoved his huge, hard cock into Ariana's ass.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Ariana moaned. She could feel herself cumming in a few seconds. Giovanni stopped, and he turned her around. He sat at his chair and slid her wet pussy on his dick and began to force her on his dick even further. She moaned again, so Giovanni grabbed her boobs and used them to bring her up and down.

"I'm fucking cumming!" Ariana screamed.

"Ditto!" Giovanni whispered to her. Ariana fell happily on the ground, dripping warm cum from her pussy, not even being able to move her lower half.

"Giovanni…" She muttered, realizing something.

"What?" He responded.

"You didn't wear a condom….." She told him.

"Yeah. I thought you were on those pills." Giovanni rebutted.

"I….. forgot to take them this morning because you called… I was going to, but I rushed to get here." Ariana informed him in a doomed voice.

 _9 months later Silver was born. After defeat at the hands of Red, he disbanded Team Rocket. His beloved Ariana took control along with her fellow executives, and sent broadcasts to get him back. She didn't care about Team Rocket at that point. She only wanted to get her beloved Giovanni back. Gold made sure they didn't get to him, but by a different way. He used an obtained Celebi to transport to Giovanni's location, and defeat his team, making him unable to get out of Tohjo Falls. With a splash, Giovanni was washed away to Unova, where he began a new life in a contest. As for Team Rocket, it was disbanded a second time._

 **Note: If you keep reading you'll read some a very accurate involving the misunderstood Team Rocket.**

 **Team Rocket wasn't bad. You were a mere child when you challenged them. Their motives for stealing fossils at Mount. Moon was simple: Money. They needed the money for the Silph Scope, which the greedy Silph Company (As in the Manga we've seen Devon, another big company corrupted by their "boss") wouldn't give for free. So instead, when you defeated them at Mount. Moon, they were forced to steal it. Now to your next encounter with them. They were in Lavender Town, but what were they doing? In Pokemon Tower, catching Ghost types. Why would they need them? If you'll remember, Ghosts are good against Psychic type Pokemon. And the Silph Scope would allow them to see the ghosts they needed to catch. The Marowak (And possibly trainer) was done away with because (Everyone was convinced Team Rocket was bad) it was probably attacking their grunt's Pokemon. (I don't care what Pokemon Origins says. He scrolls over options EVERY TIME before pressing continue. Who does this? And he didn't check them at all either!) Mr. Fuji rushed over there because he caught wind of Giovanni aiming to capture Mewtwo, his creation. He could have been trying to warn Giovanni, but he failed. As for stealing Pokemon, Arceus and the Jewel of Life proved lots of Pokemon (However weak) can band together and take a Legendary Pokemon (Arceus the llama god!) down. So they were facing what Legendary Pokemon? Mewtwo. They needed Ghost types, other Pokemon (Even without type advantages), and something else. Where else did you see them? Saffron City. Why? To "steal" the Master Ball. If all else failed, they needed the Master Ball. It wasn't the first resort, but might have been needed. Why Mewtwo? Giovanni knew. What was their motto?**

 _ **To protect the world from devastation**_

 _ **To unite the people within our nation**_

 _ **To denounce the evils of truth and love**_

 _ **To extend our reach to the stars above**_

 **Now what did all that mean? The first line obviously refers to Team Magma and Team Aqua. They plan to devastate the world one of two ways. With Kyogre or Groudon. The next line refers to Team Flare. They feel they are the only people that matter in Kalos (And possibly the whole Pokemon World). After that comes the third line. What can we find from this? It's talking about Team Plasma. They think that all Pokemon should be released, because Pokemon needed to reach their "Hidden Potential". The only thing wrong with this, is that Ghetsis wants everyone to release their Pokemon so he'll be the only one with a Pokemon (Besides his Team members), and take the whole region over. In Black and White 2 he says "Fuck it" and wants to just kill everyone with a Kyurem Fusion. They believe only their truth is right, and Pokemon cannot love when they are owned by trainers. And finally, the last line: Almost too easy to figure this one out. It refers to Team Galactic, bowl cut losers who are commanded by grumpy Cyrus, and he wants to create a whole new world for himself, destroying this old one. His Team is dressed like they went to space. Stars just go along with their Team. By extending Team Rocket's _reach to the stars above_ they would stop evil from being fueled, even in space. Lastly, Giovanni's gym. He wanted to try a second attempt at saving THE WHOLE POKEMON WORLD. By defeating him a last time, he realized with arrogant people like you around, he would never get to do any good. Who was really the hero of Pokemon?**


	8. Jasmine x Seven Huge Cocks

Jasmine walked quite normally along Olivine Beach, not noticing the movement behind her. Her dress went up a bit with the wind, and gave anything or anybody behind her a perfect view of her slightly larger than normal ass that was lubed up and screamed "Fuck me".

Jasmine pondered as she walked. Her gym already had one loss. Two more and her precious gym would be disqualified! Things like this made her so angry, but she felt helpless to the will of anyone with stronger Pokemon that drifted into town. Sometimes they would get a badge and not defeat her, in exchange for a lapdance. And that turned into romantic sex (most of the time). Jasmine was regularly on special pills, so she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant.

Jasmine heard the bell ring for the S.S. Tidal getting ready to leave. Jasmine wanted to get away so badly, and here was her excuse! She didn't even notice what slipped onto the ship with her.

Jasmine's cabin was in the lowest deck, and had one small bed. She heard footsteps approaching, and watched her doorknob turn.

A group of 7 young boys (they looked about 19-26) entered her cabin. They all had man thongs on, that bulged. Either they liked her, or they were giant. Jasmine felt her nipples getting harder and showing through her bra and shirt. Her pussy immediately started to get wet. They grabbed her (in all places) and took her to the engine room. It was so loud Jasmine couldn't even hear herself think.

All of the men stripped and showed their 8 inch giant dicks that probably couldn't fit into anyone. Two men stuck their dicks into her pussy. She felt precum coming on (no pun intended). They each went deeper than Jasmine ever thought was possible.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck me!" Jasmine moaned. She couldn't even hear it over the engine. She was not shocked at what happened next. One of the others slammed his cock right into her ass. It was buried so deep!

"Fuckkkkkk!" Jasmine moaned even louder. Before she could make another sound, the other man started fondling her boobs, sliding his cock through them, and just fucking her boobs so hard. He sucked her nipples, while another guy moved around to her ass and beat the shit out of her delicate ass. The last one (who had the longest by about 2 ½ more inches) forced Jasmine on his cock. She felt blasts of cum in her pussy and ass. They all pulled their dicks out and jammed them into her mouth. She was about to suffocate in sex! With a lick inside her mouth, all seven dicks cummed in her mouth.

"Mpppphfff!" She moaned, unable to speak.

"Should this naughty girl be punished?" The one with the longest dick said playfully. Without another word, he tied her to the wall, and ran back to his room and got two things. A giant vibrator dildo, and nipple clamps. The nipple clamps were attached and tugged around while the entire vibrator was slid in her pussy.

"You're a fucking slut." He told her. She bursted all her cum on it. He slid it out and made her eat her sweet cum off it. They all heard the message over the loudspeaker that they would be docking soon. One came up with a clever plan, smirking at the nude girl.

 _After two days, nobody could find Jasmine. Until the captain of the S.S. Tidal went to inspect the engine room. He found Jasmine, tied to a wall, and she had an entire vibrator up pussy, one up her ass, and one down her throat. They were all hooked on the engine (Nipple clamps too) so when the boat moved, the engine pushed and moved all the vaibrators and nipple clamps around. She was cumming everywhere, and was nearly dead. She used all her cum and instead squirted blood. The captain got her down to safety, but she never quite recovered. Every night she would "Have some playtime" where she would stick her entire hand up her pussy and try to recreate the feeling._


	9. Pokesins Announcement

**Hello! ThePokemonGuy176 here! In order for this series to continue, you guys have to make suggestions. (And please don't repeat character who've been in previous chapters) I appreciate all reviews, and want to keep this going for a little while more. Thanks!**

 **-ThePokemonGuy176**


	10. Flannery x Maylene x Grey(OC)

**Hello guys! ThePokemonGuy176 here. The male in this chapter is an OC suggested by Pimsan, and I still have a bunch of requests to do. Thanks for all your suggestions and support, I hope you'll continue reading as more chapters are added. Enough of that, let's start the story:**

"Flannery you have a visitor." Urged Shoji, who popped out of the ground, almost scaring her to death.

"Fine. Next time give me a warning before you try and ambush me." Flannery warned him in a fake angry tone. She went to the front of her gym and was surprised to see who was waiting for her.

"Maylene!" Flannery ran forward and hugged her.

"I said that I'd visit you." Flannery chattered.

"You've already been to Veilstone. How about we change things up a bit?" Maylene asked playfully. The two woman gym leaders had met in the Celedon department store, by reaching for the same item at the same time and knocking into each other's heads. After the incident they chatted a bit, and became fast friends. Flannery had visited Veilstone a few months ago, and wanted to go again.

"What great places do you have here?" Maylene asked her as the duo walked out of the gym. They walked along Route 112 and listened to the Pokemon calls.

"Well there's-" Flannery was saying, but was interrupted by a large booming sound.

"What's going on?!" Maylene looked around. The shaking grew faster, and the girls, along with a passerby felt the ground get pulled from under them.

After a good deal of falling, three people landed in an underground hot springs. Maylene, Flannery, and the passerby got themselves out of the water and looked up. It was a 30-50 foot deep gaping hole, that looked like it was a system of caves and hot springs.

"Was…. Earthquake?" Maylene stuttered. Flannery just nodded. The passerby had short yellow hair with black highlights, blue eyes that shone like the ocean, and he was average height.

"I'm Grey." he told them.

"I'm Flannery. And this is-" Flannery was saying.

"Maylene." She butted in.

"Should…. We go farther in?" Grey suggested. Both girls nodded, as it was very well lit. The cave system was a winding maze, and that was in daylight. After a 10 minute walk, the three weary people sat down next to a large underground hot springs pool.

"I'm going in the water." Grey told them, stripping everything except his plaid boxers. He slid in and groaned with satisfaction. The water was perfectly hot, and felt so good. Flannery stripped to her tight red bra and panties and jumped in with me.

"Wait for me!" Maylene added as she revealed her (even tighter) pink thong and tiny bra. Grey watched them from the corner of his eye, and allowed himself a faint smile. He ripped silently through the water and grabbed Flannery's firm pair. She looked as if she was going to protest, but quickly stopped. Grey rubbed his hand around her body, and quickly removed her panties and bra, casting them aside. He slid his 7 inch unhard dick into her pussy and began groping her (At least C cup) boobs underwater. Maylene noticed them, and quickly threw her thong and bra away. She licked her lips and went underwater, while Flannery shoved her boobs in Grey's face for him to bite and lick. Grey felt a delicate mouth around his dick, as it moved down, then up, and then swirled around the tip. All three people were extremely horny, and the hot water helped. Grey quickly pulled them both out of the water, and had them get on their hands and knees, with their pussies and asses high in the air. Grey did some digging and grabbed two giant dildos from his bag. He slid the entire (14 inch) thing into each of their pussies, and waited for one to cum.

"Fucking shit!" Flannery muttered.

"Oh Arceus!" Maylene moaned. After a moment of silence, a burst of cum shot out of Maylene. Grey took hers out, and shoved it into Flannery's pussy. Now she was about to burst. Maylene positioned herself above Grey's erect dick and let him force her up and down. A sudden burst of cum from him made her unable to even move her legs. Flannery bursted, and took the dildos out. She licked them clean, and then passed out. Grey sat down, pulled clothes on, and left the two sexy girls, satisfied with his work

 **Coming up: Serena and Clemont/Dawn and May/Lucas and Gardenia**


	11. Serena x Clemont

**Hello! ThePokemonGuy176 here! I'm still thankful and amazed at the large amounts of requests that poured in when I made the announcement that I had none. I didn't expect this many, but the more the merrier! Anyways, this plot/the characters was requested by Funkytowwn. As always, enjoy!**

"I'll be back! Me and Greninja gotta train." Ash said, hurrying off into the morning mist. Serena sighed. She was so horny today, and wanted to fuck somebody. She wanted it to be Ash, mainly because she loved him, and he recently gave her a cool blue ribbon. Serena got on a tight pink bra that held her massive (D cup) boobs back, and a tight thong that showed too much, and her normal clothes that consisted of the blue ribbon Ash gave her, a light pink dress, (Over the dress) a long red vest with large pockets, her pinkish fedora with a black hatband, and her bag.

"Hey Bonnie, where're you going?" Serena asked the girl as she was walked away from their camp.

"I'm going to get more food for Dedenne and Squishy in Anistar city." Bonnie explained.

"Ok. We'll wait 'till you and Ash get back to head that way." Serena replied. She heard Clemont scrambling around and bolt (No pun intended) out of his tent. He stopped in front of Bonnie, completely out of breath.

"Bonnie… Make….. Sure….. Be,,,, Careful…" Clemont weezed.

"Gotha." Bonnie said as she hurried away with her yellow bag bouncing off her side as she went toward Anistar.

Serena sat in the field awkwardly. She couldn't fuck Ash if he got back because Clemont was here, and that would be very awkward as well. Serena groaned in frustration. She had to fuck somebody today. Who would it be?

Clemont was banging around with metal parts in his tent "Planning a new Invention". Over the noise, Serena started daydreaming.

She was standing a beautifully clear river, waiting for something. She turns, to see Ash, her hero, brandishing his long-

A loud banh came from Clemont's tent. Serena snapped back into reality, and got a little angry that Clemont had interrupted her perfect daydream. Serena marched over to his tent, and stomped in.

"CLEMONT!" She screamed over the loud noises that were everywhere.

"YES?" He said over the noise.

"CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN?" Serena told him in a loud voice. He heard her, and quickly pressed a switch on the giant machine he was working on, which made all the noise stop. Serena watched his eyes staring at her chest. She slipped him a sly smile, and on the spot dropped all her clothes except the bra and thong. Clemont had a bulge in his crotch area that was growing bigger and bigger by the second. Serena wasted no time giving him a lapdance. She shook her perfect ass around his growing erection, and slid his clothes off in one quick motion. His cock was on the border of huge and decent sized, even though it wasn't even fully hard yet. Serena licked her lips with anticipation.

"Serena wait." He whispered.

"I've never had sex before…." Clemont admitted. Serena started by putting Clemont on the nearest chair, and positioning her pussy directly above his cock. Clemont groped her boobs that bounced uncontrollably around when she went down, and then up. Serena felt her pussy starting to get wet.

"Arceus! Oh…. Arceus!" Serena screamed as she cummed. She turned herself around and shook her ass at Clemont.

"Punish me! I've been so naughty." Serena moaned. Clemont hit her ass a few times and inserted his dick into her ass.

"Ohhh!" Serena wailed. She had a virgin asshole. Clemont kept pounding away at her, and she felt his dick growing bigger inside.

"Fuck!" Serena swore as she felt Clemont cumming inside her ass at the same time she cummed.

Serena could barely move the lower half of her body. She shakily got up, and silently gasped. Clemont's dick was still rock hard. Serena got on her knees and starting sucking. She swirled her tongue around the tip, which made Clemont go wild. Next she put it between her boobs and moved them up and down his dick slowly. Serena opened her mouth as he unloaded the rest. It was the sweetest tasting thing she'd ever eaten.

"So what'd you do while I was gone?" Ash asked Serena as he got back.

"Nothing much…." Serena answered, winking at Clemont.

 **Up Next: May and Dawn/Lucas and Gardenia/Male and Female and Female and Female _(SUGGESTIONS?)_**


	12. Dawn x May

**Hello! ThePokemonGuy176 here. Thanks so much for everyone's awesome support of the series. Right now I'm loaded with requests, so I might not get to everyone's right away. For this chapter I'd like to thank an Anonymous user. As always, enjoy:**

Dawn sprung out of the Lavaridge gym, full of joy after winning her gym badge. She added it to her almost complete badge case and made her way to Mount Chimney's cable car station.

A little farther away, May rushed out of her dad's gym. Since the cable cars only ran on certain times, May hurried. Her training had took longer than expected.

"See ya dad!" May waved goodbye as she hurried to the Pokemon Center to pick up her Swellow. Jumping on its back (Which it obviously enjoyed. She could tell because of his expression) May told him to use fly, and to get to Mauville City fast. After having a rough landing, May hurried north to the cable car station.

"Any single riders?" The attendant said over the loudspeaker. There were a few people waiting in line, all of them in pairs except Dawn. The sign on the wall said:

 _No Single Riders Allowed!_

Dawn stood awkwardly, waiting for someone else to come into her cable car so she could go up.

"Me!" May shouted, breathless from her run. The attendant motioned for her to come forward. After everyone going on a cable car was patted down (The guy who did May and Dawn gave them a sly smile) to insure they had no weapons or explosives, the cable cars slowly stopped at the station and were loaded.

"THE CABLE CAR WILL TAKE 20 MINUTES TO REACH TO TOP OF MOUNT CHIMNEY." A recorded voice boomed inside the spacious cable cars. Inside were two metal benches opposite each other, and two glass sliding doors on each side. Both girls sat awkwardly, waiting for the other to talk first.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn broke the silence.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm May, from Littleroot." May told Dawn. Both girls eyed the other. Both had sexy curves, giant asses, boobs that screamed to bang, and tight looking clothing.

"Is it hot in here?" Dawn asked.

"I- I think it is." May replied. May slipped off her top, and her bottoms. She had on a tight bra, and even tighter matching panties. Dawn slipped her miniskirt off, revealing a pink bra that was also tight, and a micro thong that barely covered her pussy. May spotted Dawn's hard nipples showing through the thin bra, and started to get horny. Suddenly, May couldn't hold it in. Quickly, she stripped of her bra and panties, and lunged over to Dawn. May then undressed Dawn, and sung her head into Dawn's tender boobs. She slapped Dawn's ass hard, and fingered her. Dawn responded by putting her hard tits up to May's and putting her entire fist in May's wide pussy,

"Ohhh!" Dawn moaned.

"Eehhh!" May let out a muffled scream. Dawn was forcing her in. She was on the bench, and had May's head forced into her pussy. May used her tongue to go even deeper than she thought possible, which was met by a warm surge of cum. May rummaged around her bag for a few seconds, and returned with a giant vibrator. Dawn grabbed it and pressed "HIGH" setting. It violently shook around in Dawn's hands, and was 10 inches long. Dawn turned May around and cupped her boobs. As she was doing this, she inserted the vibrator into May's ass.

"Ohhh!" May screamed. She was still a virgin in her asshole. The pain was so intense, but so satisfying. The thing was pounding away at her insides as Dawn tried to get May to cum. She fingered May, gave her more ass, pussy, and boobs, and sucked her boobs. May was on the point of explosion.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING CUMMMM!" She shrieked, as she unloaded it all through her pussy and ass. Dawn went down and licked it all up, and got dressed. May chuckled a bit, and told Dawn that she couldn't even move her lower body. Dawn laughed, and stuck her head out of the cable car, that had come to a stop at the top. Dawn told something to the other riders, and walked away. May watched in horror as seven men rushed into her cable car, and started unzipping their pants.

Standing at the Volcano, Dawn listened to the sound of screaming and pleasure that was slowly making its way down the mountain.

 **Up next: Braixen and Houndoom/ Lucas and Gardenia/ Ursula and Dawn and Zoey and Ash/ Saturn and Dawn/ Aria and Lisa and Brendan**


	13. Lucas x Gardenia

**Hello! ThePokemonGuy176 here. So far I have even more requests, so please be patient. Also, sorry but I have to skip the Braixen and Houndoom chapter, mainly because I'm unable to make it long enough and the most enjoyable it can be, but thanks anyways for suggesting. Ok then, now to start the chapter (Who I thank Lord of Dong for suggesting it):**

Eterna City was so large, and was bustling with people from every corner of Sinnoh. Lucas, a Pokemon trainer aiming to become the champion, stepped into Eterna City with only one thing on his mind: A new gym badge!

Lucas chatted with some trainers at two giant statues in the center of Eterna, asking what type the gym leader used, some of her Pokemon, and if she was tough. Somebody mentioned she used grass type Pokemon, and she had a fearsome Roserade, that was the real reason some people lost to her. About 75% of the people Lucas talked to had already beat her, so Lucas was very confident he was going to win. Lucas went to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon, but heard faint shouting noises coming from the back. Lucas snuck out to find a disgusting looking man who was groping and raping a pretty woman who wore green, had one D cup boob showing (That the man got out), and a shaved pussy.

"Leave her alone, bitch." Lucas pulled the woman behind him. She quickly adjusted her boob and clothing, and watched him from behind Lucas.

"Nex-next time you're-" The man was saying before being bashed in the head by a police officer, who ran over when hearing the woman screaming. After the man had been taken away, the woman went over to Lucas.

"Thanks for that. He's been stalking me like that for days. I was jogging and he ambushed me back here." She informed him. Lucas just nodded politely.

"I'm Gardenia, the gym leader of Eterna City. If you wanna have a challenge," Gardenia stopped to wink at Lucas. "Then just come down."

Lucas grabbed his healed Pokemon and immediately made his way to the gym.

Inside it smelled strongly of perfume and honey. Lucas passed a few lesbian gym trainers banging each other in the bushes, and made his way to the leader platform.

"Welcome." Gardenia told him. He needed no further cue. He jumped forward and undressed Gardenia. Her boobs were so tender, and her ass moved around like it was alive. Her shaved pussy was so hypnotic. Lucas buried his face in her boobs, and fisted her. Gardenia's moaning quickly turned to screaming when Lucas stuck his rock hard dick into her pussy. He furiously spanked her as he went, and continued to fondle and grope her massive boobs. The nipples were hard and about a centimeter, darker pink, and took up about a fifth of her boob. Lucas rubbed his hand around them, and grabbed them. He yanked them, and then stuck his hand he wasn't using to finger her ass. Gardenia and Lucas were both coated with sweat, and neither had cummed yet. Lucas switched over to doggy style, and had his cock in her ass. He grabbed her boobs for support, and lifted himself off the ground. Gardenia chuckled and acted like a bull- crazily trying to shake him off. In doing so, she smashed his dick around inside her ass, and his fingers dug even harder on her boobs.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, unloading it in his waiting mouth. She pulled herself up, and gave Lucas a sloppy blowjob with her boobs. She started sucking on him, and swirling her tongue around his tip, which made him go even crazier.

"I'm gonna fucking CUMMM!" Lucas moaned. It unloaded down Gardenia's throat, which she choked down. Lucas reached over to her rack for gym badges, and put it in his badge case. Before leaving, he gave one last slap to her ass.

 **Up next: Dawn and Saturn/ Ursula and Dawn and Zoey and Ash/ Aria and Lisa and Brendan/ Greninja and Delphox/ Sabrina and (BLANK)**


	14. Zoey x Ash x Dawn x Ursula

**Hello. ThePokemonGuy176 here. So far I still have a bunch of requests, so (Like I said) please be patient if you requested something. I'd like to thank the suggester, Zombyra. (By the way, I need suggestions for Sabrina's partner(s) Let's get started:**

Ash Ketchum woke to cheering.

"Happy birthday Ash!" Dawn congratulated him. Ash rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and thanked her.

"You'll get your present later today." Dawn said, giggling. Ash scratched his head, wondering what it could be. Brock was in town getting supplies, and Dawn rushed off too. Ash got Pikachu a bowl and fed him. Ash quickly looked around for an oran berry, and chomped down on one.

"Whaddya think it is Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokemon companion. Pikachu shrugged, and kept eating. Ash snuck off and found where Dawn was, She was talking on the phone, while she had one hand in her panties, busily fingering herself. Ash heard only fragments of what she said.

"...Later… Yes…. Ash…. Fun….. Others?"

Dawn looked over the map again. Confirming where they would meet, Dawn knew Ash would love his birthday present.

"Where's Brock?" Ash asked Dawn as they trudged along a beaten up dirt path.

"I don't know. But he'll see the note we left at camp." Dawn reassured him. Acafallyg, right now Dawn had made sure that Brock was out of the way for a day by hiring a stripper to follow him around, and eventually fuck him. Dawn glanced again at her map. Just a few more miles.

The sun was on its way down now. Ash and Dawn stopped at a small clearing and set up camp. Ash put up their tents, while Dawn went quietly into the forest. Ash turned to see Dawn, Zoey (Dawn's rival), and Ursula (Dawn's other rival). They were in tight panties and bras, which made Ash start to go crazy.

"Happy birthday Ash." They all said in union. Ash reached out to grab a boob, but Zoey stopped him with a playful slap on his dick.

"Not yet." She giggled. The three girls turned and gave him a lapdance. Their honking asses bounced around uncontrollably. Dawn slipped her panties off and put them over Ash's eyes playfully. He felt another pair of panties go into his mouth, and cold fingers reach into his pants and grab his balls. Another pair stripped him as he heard giggling. He took the panty gags and blindfold off, and his erection got at least 3 inches bigger when he watched them. The three girls were completely nude, showing their giant firm pairs off proudly, and Zoey and Ursula had beautifully shaved pussies that made Ash's hormones go crazy. Zoey immediately put him on the ground and sat on his face. Dawn went to his erect dick and rubbed her boobs on it. She deepthroated it, trying to suck everything from it, and put her asshole and pussy on it. Ursula went into a table form and urged Ash to play with her body. He couldn't see because of Zoey, but he felt her sexy body out. He pinched her perfectly sized nipples, and fingered her as fast as Dawn was sucking. Everyone was moaning from complete pleasure or pain- either way they were enjoying. Zoey grabbed Ursula and started fucking her hard, while Dawn was moaning crazily, while throwing herself at Ash's erect dick without rest. Ash reached up and grabbed hold of Dawn's giant pair, and used them to bring her up and down ever harder. Meanwhile, Zoey and Ursula were furiously fingering each other while making out and fondling each other's massive boobs.

Dawn felt Ash cumming inside her pussy. She didn't even make a move to stop it. She kept going until her sticky cum was inside Ash as well. Another separate squirt came from Ursula, who collapsed on the ground, totally satisfied. Zoey had still not cummed. Dawn, Ash, and Ursula went over to her. Ash inserted his still hard dick into her pussy, and had Ursula and Dawn stuff her mouth with boobs, and feel her boobs. She became super horny, and squirted everywhere within a few minutes of this treatment. The foursome all fell to the ground, still cum filled.

"Happy birthday Ash." Dawn muttered to him.

 **Up next: Dawn and Saturn/ Aria and Lisa and Brendan/ Greninja and Delphox/ Sabrina and BLANK (PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR HER PARTNER(S))**


	15. Sabrina x Barry

**Hello everyone! ThePokemonGuy176 here! Sabrina was suggested by a guest, so I hope whoever you are, you read this. As usual, let's get on with it:**

Sabrina sat in the woods, meditating with her Pokemon. She heard someone approaching, and stayed silent. It was a boy. And she sat in her skin tight outfit that consisted of a pink very low "v" neck, and black yoga pants that hugged her giant boobs and pussy.

"How much for five minutes?" He asked, unzipping. Sabrina thought for a second,

 _At least he had the decency to ask. So, I won't hurt him too bad._

Sabrina made some motions with her fingers to make her powers seem even more scarier. She lifted him in the air by his erect dick (Which made Sabrina's mouth water when she saw it), and used her powers to wrap a rope around it. Then she attached the rope to a high enough tree branch.

"When your boner goes away, you'll get down." Sabrina shouted to him. She quickly

flashed him with her giant boobs, and walked back towards Saffron, still laughing.

Halfway to Saffron, Sabrina felt a pair of hands feeling her ass and tits. She said nothing to the man, but made a hand motion to his pants. His dick was growing so big it broke his pants and he fell over. Sabrina kicked him in his now large balls and resumed her path to Saffron.

Everybody stopped to stare at her as she walked happily through her beloved city. Her boobs were bouncing around uncontrollably, and if you looked (And got) hard enough, you could see a bit of her pussy. Not that Sabrina minded. She'd been in a swimsuit contest, and the final round it was between her and Misty. Of course, Sabrina used her powers to tighten her suit, and enhance the size of her boobs. Even Misty had been drooling (What happened backstage afterwards is a story for another day (No seriously, ask for it in a bit), because this is focusing more on Sabrina). Sabrina sat inside her gym, only getting a few challengers. None had won, but Sabrina gave them blowjobs to them on their way out, with her powers. There was another knock at the door,

"Sabrina." A voice called.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked her gym trainer.

"You have a challenger. Shall I let them in?" She asked. Sabrina nodded, and quickly made her boobs puff out a bit more. The challenger walked in, and knew what he wanted to win as he entered.

"My name's Barry." He introduced himself. Barry had short blond hair, an orange jacket, and six Pokeball strapped to his belt. Sabrina eyed his crotch spot as he talked, and made his dick grow. Barry noticed it right away, but tried to ignore it. He let out a gasp as a 10 inch not hard dick popped out of his pants. Sabrina stripped herself and dragged the bewildered boy closer.

"I want you…. To fuck me." Sabrina whispered to him seductively. She controlled him, and made him rub his 11 inch dick that was hardening on her body. It started at her massive boobs, and ended at her pussy. Sabrina made hand gestures by putting her right thumb and pointer finger to make an opening, and her pointer finger. She rubbed the pointer finger around the opening, and smashed it into her pussy. For the first time in a few years of sex, she felt something: Satisfaction. She kept making him pound away at her pussy. Both were super horny, and kept moaning. Sabrina let him take control of himself, and he turned her around. He slapped her ass a few times before smashing her ass with a blast of warm cum. But his dick was still hard!

He grabbed her (Above) D cup boobs while drilling her in the ass and lifted her up. The only sounds were Sabrina and Barry moaning, and his balls smashing into her ass when he went back and forth. Finally, Sabrina cummed everywhere. She levitated it to her mouth, where she swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Won't you come again?" Sabrina begged him, rubbing her tits against him for good measure.

"You know it." Barry responded. He groped her boobs for a second, than left the gym in awe. He'd be coming in tomorrow.

 **Up next: Dawn and Saturn/Aria and Lisa and Brendan/Greninja and Delphox/ SUGGESTIONS**


	16. Dawn x Saturn

**Hello once again! ThePokemonGuy176 here! It looks like this fanfiction will soon overtake my other, Dawn: A True Story, in views and popularity. Thanks for the usual people who read this, and anybody who stopped by to see a fanfiction they feel good about. I'd like to thank BlackGeneralNocturna for the suggestion to do Dawn (Slightly older version of her) and Saturn together. If you're still reading, enjoy:**

Hearthome City's air smelled surprisingly fresh for Sinnoh's largest city. Dawn stopped by the Pokemon center to deposit all her items, Pokemon, and good clothes. She put on a tight pink bra that hugged her slightly larger than D cup boobs and a matching pink thong that was also too tight. Since it was so dark out, nobody would notice her absence of clothes as she rushed to the small building that was fun as it was loud, in the far right corner of Hearthome. Dawn rushed over, eager to start.

Saturn sighed as he brushed his blue hair back. He sat in the Veilstone Team Galactic Headquarters, completely bored. Since he was now the boss (After that fool Charon got himself arrested, and Cyrus disappeared into the Distortion World), he could order the mindless grunts around freely, and they'd do anything for him. Saturn called in Grimley, his head grunt he was going to promote some day very soon.

"Grimley…" Saturn begun.

"Yeah boss?" He asked.

"You know I don't like being called that!" Saturn sighed. Grimley was a little too good at

mocking.

"You know why I called you in here?" Saturn asked him.

"No, Mr. boss." He answered obediently, still mocking Saturn faintly.

"Know any good places to go to? For fun?" Saturn made some motions, and Grimley immediately understood.

"There's one in Jubilife with most wild girls ever! The one in Hearthome's even better. The girls there are huge, and I heard they even take people backstage after." Grimley winked at him.

"Tell everyone that I'll be back soon." Saturn said, leaving.

"Got it Mr. Boss, sir." Grimley winked at him, before Saturn had left.

Saturn had his Golbat fly him to Hearthome, where he spotted a half naked girl leading him right to where he wanted to go.

HEARTHOME'S FAMOUS GIRLS CLUB

The sign read. Saturn stepped in, and was greeted by ear splitting dubstep music blaring out the speakers. A bouncer walked up to him, and asked for a fee of $ paid him, and went in. Around, there were tons of people. One girl was being banged by three guys at once. Another had a dick, and stuffed it into another girl's pussy. Others were watching the strippers in their poles, getting everybody horny. Saturn noticed the girl he had seen outside onstage. She had a matching pink bra and pink thong, and had giant boobs and a honking ass that bounced around with every step.

She swung herself around the pole, and allowed one guy to finger her. She removed her bra and thong, and grabbed another stripper. They started making out while fingering each other, and biting each other's massive boobs. After what seemed like hours, she took the money people threw at her, and went offstage. Saturn fought his way through, to her room in the back. She was in her outfit she had on stage.

"Hello." She greeted him. Saturn nodded.

"I'm guessing you came for sex?" She asked seductively. He nodded again. His erection was starting to grow out of control. He felt it perk up even more.

"How much ya got?" She asked. Saturn put $200.00 dollars down on her table, all in cash.

"That's enough." Dawn told him. She quickly stripped Saturn, and used a pole in her room. She slid around it, and undid her bra. She played with it, and put it over Saturn's eyes. She attached it there, and quickly grabbed some lube. She spreaded it on her boobs and his erect dick. She jammed her boobs into his mouth after. He took off the bra, and decided what kind of sex they would have. He roughly moved his hands around her body, and licked her nipples. Then he moved down to her pussy and inserted his dick. She moaned as soon as the tip touched her pussy lips. He picked her up by her ass, so he could move her even faster.

"Ahhhh-ahhhh FUCK!" She screamed. Saturn felt her cumming. He turned her around and put his dick in her ass. He drilled into her, while she panted and kept going. She cummed even more this time, and licked it up. She moved to his dick, and started sucking it. Saturn shoved it down her throat, and she made no effort to stop it. Even though it hurt, it felt so good.

Saturn alerted her, and then unloaded everything into her throat. She swallowed it all, and pulled him back for more. He hit her ass a few times, and then used some nearby rope to tie her up. He wrapped her boobs so they were purple, put her hands behind her back and tied her to the pole, and grabbed nipple clamps. He attached them so when she moved her head, they would yank her nipples hard. Saturn retrieved a giant vibrator, and shoved the whole thing on high power into her pussy. Dawn tried to scream through her gag. Saturn had his face right in front of her pussy, and was blasted by a huge amount of cum. Saturn untied her, and asked her how much longer they had.

"20 seconds." She giggled, hardly being able to stand. That was enough time. Saturn forced her down so he could shove his lubed dick through her lubed boobs at max speed. As the clock went off, Saturn cummed everywhere. He gave cum covered Dawn a smack in the boobs, a thank you, and left.

 **Up Soon: Aria and Lisa and Brendan/Greninja and Delphox/Michael and Lovrina/Rosa and Nate and Georgia/ANY SUGGESTIONS**


	17. Lisia x Aria x Brendan

**ThePokemonGuy176 here! I'm pumping these out as fast as I can for you guys. This one has been waiting for a long time, so I figured now would be a great time to write it. It has a few of my favorite female characters in it, and you bet it I had fun writing about them. So settle back and enjoy.**

"Which outfit do you think looks better?" Lisia asked her advisor. They were trying on different dresses for the upcoming (And important) Contest Spectacular. Her advisor looked at her in the skimpy black bikini for a few minutes silently, then burst out.

"Nope. Something lighter and more enjoyable to look at."

Lisia changed into a dress in the same style as her Pokemon partner, Ali. It was a five piece outfit. Cute blue boots lined with white fluff, two fashionable fluffy items around her wrists and lower arms, a tight blue top also lined with fluff, and a skippy skirt that hugged her. Women who saw her either wanted to be her or glowed bright green with envy over her massive boobs (F cup) and her naturally large ass. Men who saw her immediately fell in love with her.

"Now that's an outfit!"

Lisia always got nervous when her competition was announced. There was a small, foxy girl who had almost D cup boobs (Who was announced as Aria, a performer in Kalos), rich guy who looked 100% fake (Complete with nose job, facial, contacts, hard-gelled hair, and makeup), herself (She heard plenty of cat whistles from the audience when she was announced), and a sexy guy with perfectly sculpted face and body that made Lisia's nipples harden and her pussy get moist.

"Brendan!" The host announced him. He gave her a sly wink, which made her nipples start to harden. Luckily, the outfit had been designed to stop people from sabotaging her like that, because the material was so thick. One time there had even been a guy who hired people in the crowd to flash her. It failed because of what she was wearing, and also because they were thrown out.

The Contest Spectacular ended with Lisia as the winner. Aria came in second, Brendan was third, and the other guy was forth. Aria had an amazing Delphox who did really cool tricks, Brendan had a sexy Gardevoir, and the other guy had an Aggron. Afterwards, Lisia went back to her dressing room. Hearing noises coming from across the hall, she went to investigate. In the middle of his dressing room, Brendan was his Gardevoir, who was squirting everywhere, and she exploded after a few seconds of him pounding. He spied Lisia, so he waved Gardevoir off and grabbed Lisia in by her boobs. His hands clutched her boobs tightly and shouted at her to fuck him already.

"You're so big- I mean…" Lisia was practically drooling seeing his dick out. She felt his smooth hands seductively undress her until she was left in a light blue bra that didn't cover her giant boobs completely, and a tight matching thong that dug into her pussy, making her more horny. Lisia put Brendan into a chair and shook her ass at him. It bounced up and down, temping him to reach out. She took her bra off, but had her back to him so he wouldn't see. She felt him getting even more horny. After a few seconds Brendan shot forward.

"I can't take it!" He screamed, pulling her thong down and smashing his dick into her ass. Lisia immediately felt his erection growing inside her ass. After only a few thrusts, Aria burst into the room, completely nude. She looked a little annoyed and had an entertained look glued to her face.

"Bitch. You stole my man." She told Lisia playfully. Before anybody could move, Aria had both hands up Lisia's pussy. Brendan just shrugged and kept pounding away at her ass while Aria fucked Lisia's pussy harder than it had ever been fucked. Touched where she had never been touched.

"Oh my fucking arceus!" Lisia screamed as Brendan's erection finally got far enough and Aria had basically put her entire arm in her pussy. She let cum blast out her pussy, soaking Aria's hands. Brendan turned both of them around and began to spank them. After the third spanking, Aria jumped to Brendan. She jammed his dick into her pussy and didn't even flinch. She launched herself up and down, moaning with joy. Lisia moved in and smothered Aria's face with her giant boobs to make Aria cum faster. It did just the opposite. Lisia got wetter. Aria had bitten one of Lisia's nipples, and taken it with her up and down. Aria's hand snuck to Lisia's ass and fisted hard. Everybody except Brendan collapsed in a pile of cum and sweat. He'd pounded both of their brains out, and hadn't cummed yet! Aria and Lissia started licking and erection was still huge and was about to burst.

Using Lisia's boobs, they managed to get his erection up another few inches.

"I'm gonna blow!" Brendan alerted them. Both girls opened their mouths, preparing to drink his cum. Both of them were blasted by his sweet juices, and it also went all over Lisia's boobs. Aria playfully licked Lisia clean, and gave Brendan a kiss on his face that left lip marks made of cum. Aria winked at Lisia seductively before leaving them.

"So when's your next contest?" Brendan said as he felt her boobs, grinning.

 **Up next: Greninja and Delphox/Michael and Lovrina/Rosa and Georgia and Nate/ _SUGGESTIONS_**


	18. Delphox x Greninja

**Hello everybody! ThePokemonGuy176 here! Please feel free to give me more suggestions so I can pump out some more chapters. But I'm going a bit slower than normal because of school, so don't expect them all to be ready in one day. Ok, time to begin…**

"Greninja use water shuriken!" Calem shouted. Greninja threw four bursts of sharp looking water at Delphox, who dodged them all with a swift jump.

"Get 'im with flamethrower!" Serena told her orange fox like Pokemon. Delphox shot a burst of fire from its stick that landed a direct hit on Greninja's face, but Greninja shrugged it off.

"Water type." Calem said smartly.

"Now use night slash!" Calem blared. Greninja charged at Delphox, moving fast. Sidestepping Delphox, Greninja slashed her side with a burst a dark and shadowy light.

"Scratch." Serena rebutted. Delphox slashed Greninja's face as he jumped back into position for another command from Calem.

"Greninja, finish this with hydro pump!" Calem screamed. Greninja blasted a beam of pressurized water super fast at Delphox. Delphox fell down and fainted in a heap.

"Nice battle." Serena told him, recalling Delphox. Calem recalled Greninja, and Serena and Calem headed for the Kiloude City Pokemon Center.

After their Pokemon had been healed, Serena and Calem let their Pokemon out to play while they chatted on the colorful bench, catching up on matters like Pokedex completion, Tierno's latest dance moves, what their parents were doing, and what they thought about Viola's new pictures. Serena was chatting away mindlessly while Calem watched her boobs jiggle around wildly. She was (like her Pokemon) foxy. Greninja watched them chat for a while and then looked back at Delphox. She had a curvy and foxy body, F cup boobs that could be pulled out of her thick fur they were hidden in, a virgin ass, and a wet pussy. Delphox seemed interested in Greninja. His slick body looked like it had been recently lubed up. His dick was about an inch long and very unoticable at the bottom of his body. But if you added water to it, it would grow to almost a foot long. Greninja and Delphox turned, and both blushed insanely when they saw what their trainers were doing. Calem had reached his hand into Serena's pussy and was fingering her. He had got her boobs out, and she was feeling his cock up and down, watching it grow bigger. Greninja looked at Delphox again, and sheepishly shot a puddle on the ground. He sat in it, and his 8 inch dick was shown in all its glory. Delphox practically drooled a river waiting for Greninja to make his move. He reached into her chest fur and pulled out what he found- her F cup boobs. Her nipples were bright red and the rest of her boobs were white. Her nipples could become rock hard when she was horny, but luckily they were always hidden from sight. But Greninja was enjoying groping her giant boobs. She felt a liquid oze out of her pussy slowly and get her even more horny. Delphox couldn't take it. She reached down and grabbed his meaty cock. Rubbing it, she inserted it into her open pussy lips and let him do the rest. Moaning from Calem and Serena encouraged Delphox and Greninja greatly. Greninja was an amazing fighter, and had great endurance. Delphox learned this in her battle with him, and was reminded while he pounded away at her insides furiously, getting her wetter, even though she was a fire type. Delphox unloaded, and moaned as she did so. Afterwards, Greninja made Delphox suck his cum covered dick to clean it, before he smashed her virgin ass with it. This time Delphox wasn't just moaning, she was screaming. Over on the bench Serena had cummed everywhere, and was forced to lick it up playfully by Calem. He had a firm hold on her firm pair and still had an erection growing.

As Greninja pounded her ass with his dick, he slapped it sharply. It left a faint red mark on her giant white ass, and she begged for more every time Greninja did it. Now he was going to cum too! Greninja unloaded almost everything in her ass. He sat down for a second while Delphox lay on the ground giggling. She stuck her hand in her ass and tasted his thick and watery cum. It tasted like honey and a sitrus berry combined! Delphox got back up on her knees and tried to force the last bit of his sweet cum out of his giant member. She rubbed his meaty dick with her boobs a bit. When that seemed to stop working, she sucked on it. Her mouth was cum filled and had drool coating it, but neither Pokemon cared. Greninja let out a yelp and squirted the rest of his juices into Delphox's mouth. They both watched as their naked trainers regained their clothes and acted normal, coming back for the two Pokemon. Greninja quickly pushed Delphox's boobs back into her fur and made his dick like it was before- small, unnoticeable, and surprising.

"Did you guys enjoy playing together?" Calem asked them. The two Pokemon exchanged winks, and nodded.

 **Up next: Michael and Lovrina/Rosa and Nate and Georgia/Ash and Giselle/Chesnaught and Braixen/Calem and 4 Furisode Girls from Laverre Gym/ _SUGGESTIONS_**


	19. Professor Juniper x Red

**Hello! ThePokemonGuy176 here. I'm taking a break from requests right now so I could write this one, which I really wanted to do, and get through a bunch of requests. I got a ton of requests, so if you want one done please wait and be patient. Thanks. As always, enjoy.**

Cedric Juniper wiped his sweaty face as he worked on his machine.

"Honey!" Professor Juniper called from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" She announced.

"Got it. Just gotta do a few more tweaks." He responded. After a few minutes of waiting, Professor Juniper, annoyed, walked up the creaking stairs to where her husband was inventing. She had a short green shirt that held her beautiful ass in, a long labcoat over a tight white shirt that was unbuttoned to show off her F cup boobs, two round red earrings, and a large pile of chestnut colored hair on her head. When she got to her husband, she put her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you coming to dinner?" She asked in a warning tone.

"I gotta finish this machine." He responded lamely, not taking his eyes off it. The machine consisted of a large monitor, wires connecting it to some sort of bowl hat to wear.

"So, what does it do?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I hope the monitor will display what the subject is thinking. This thing it is connected to gets the thoughts and puts them through these wires here," Cedric went on, pointing out as he talked. "After it goes through the wires it goes into the monitor, where a computer program will show whatever the thought was." He finished yapping, satisfied in his work.

"How do you know it works?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Like this." He told her. He grabbed the bowl hat device and put it on her head. He pressed a button on the monitor and it showed them eating dinner.

"You're thinking about us eating dinner? Ok, let's go make that thought a reality." Cedric replied, shutting the machine down.

The next day, Cedric was going out of town at about 12:00 PM, and Professor Juniper promised her husband she would call in people and test it further.

First walked in Hilbert. Next was Alder. A few others went and came, and then Red arrived. Cedric had not yet left.

"Ok, Red is it? Just put that on." She told him in her calm businesslike demeanor. He nodded and obeyed. She turned on the monitor, and blushed a bit.

It showed her chest.

"Breasts?" She asked him.

"You want to see my chest?" She asked him again.

"You're the dirtiest test subject yet… I like it." She made Red's eyes widen as she unbuttoned her shirt it a little further and teased him with her tight black bra. Red moved over to her and felt her from behind. He ripped her shirt and threw it on the floor. She quickly moved the machine off to the far corner, and took her bra off. He sat on her chair and pulled out his giant dick with a growing erection. She titfucked him for a few minutes.

"Breasts? Breasts? You like them?" She panted as she used her giant firm pair to make Red's erection even harder. Her calm businesslike attitude was gone. It was replaced by a wild and sex crazy maniac.

"Fuck…." She heard under his breath. After she was out of breath, Red took her skirt off and laid her on the desk. He smacked her boobs and told her to lay with her butt facing him, and to lift her legs up. He hit her ass playfully with his dick, and then teared her black thong off. He stuffed it in her mouth to silence her, and pludged his dick in. He heard a muffled "Fuck me in the pussy!" and "Fuck!" as his erection grew bigger inside her ass. He began to slap her ass hard as he did, leaving red marks across her cheeks. They began to go so fast that the desk began to shake wildly. A light fell off, then a jar of pens, then a few pictures, then a pile of papers. After Red stopped to breath, Juniper grabbed him by his erect member and sat him down. She shook her ass at him playfully, and he responded by jamming his hands inside her pussy and ass at the same time. She moaned a bit, and felt some cum trickling from her pussy. She jumped on his dick with her ass just as she sprayed a burst of warm cum. They both moaned as Red sped things up again, bouncing her on his knees with his dick still in her. He moved her to her knees and used her hair to force her on his dick. He cummed a little there and threw her on the floor. He was on her right side and was holding her leg up, so he had perfect aim at her wet pussy. They heard Cedric walk outside, and both sighed. Now they didn't need to gag her.

Red hit her with his dick around her pussy with his hands. She couldn't hold it in any longer. It wasn't a moan. She screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck!"  
"Oh my fucking Arceus."  
"Fuck me harder!" Red put his dick in her before she could do anything else. She slobbered and covered his face in licks, which he responded with a slap and his tongue.

"You dirty fucking whore." He whispered. She unloaded the rest of her cum into him. Red pulled her up and put her on the nearest table, and made her hold her legs up again. He put his dick inside of her and thrusted with everything he had. The table violently shook. Two things happened at once. Red unloaded the rest of the cum he had into Juniper's pussy, and the table's legs broke. Red dressed again, and hit her boobs another time before leaving her happily in a pile of cum and sweat,

 **Up next: Michael and Lovrina/Rosa and Nate/Ash and Giselle/Chesnaught and Braixen/Calem and 4 Furisode girls/Braixen and Goodra/4 females and 1 male**


	20. Lovrina x Michael

**Hello people! ThePokemonGuy176 here. So i've never really played Pokemon XD, so this might be a tad off, but I tried my best for this request. As always, enjoy and feel free to drop a review.**

Lovrina tried to ignore the phone. But the annoying ringing just got even louder. She groaned like she was a child that was forced to eat their vegetables at dinner and put her skinny arm into her bad to try and find it. Finding it in the back of her bag, she answered it.

"Lovrina! Where the hell are you?" A deep voice said slowly.

 _Gorigan…..._

"I told you guys I'm coming." She replied.

"Hurry it up. I've heard that annoying kid is running around here. Greevil wants everything perfect for him getting crushed. Just stall him or something. Show him some skin." Gorigan said.

"That shorty thinks we'll get defeated again?!" She said angrily, about to throw the phone away.

"Just get over here already big tits." He chuckled.

"I said to stop calling me-" She was cut off by him hanging up.

Her small boat was cute and perfectly sized for her. There was a spot she knew that didn't have strong currents like the rest of the surrounding water, so she always put her boat there. She docked it and hurried to their base. It was really hard to get through, and such a pain. She groaned as she trudged through the hallways. She pressed the elevator button and arrived a floor up in the purple casing. She looked ahead, and realized the kid was standing at the doorway.

"YOU!" She shouted.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE LAST TIME. Ha. Such a pain. But I'll run you off this time, kid." She sneered. She reached down for her Pokeballs and realized she only had one.

"Fuck. Must have left them on the boat." She murmured. She smoothed back her two long cotton candy colored ponytails, took a deep breath, then released her Pokemon.

It was her shadow Altaria.

"Go Ampharos!" Michael shouted. Altaria took a quick glance at Lovrina, and when they exchanged nods, Altaria charged forward into Ampharos, making it faint. Lovrina giggled a bit, and watched Michael release his next Pokemon. It was a Flygon.

"Draco meteor!" Michael commanded. Lovrina nearly screamed. Altaria got hit, but wasn't fainted. The kid threw an Ultra Ball at it. It shook three times, and then stopped.

 _Oh shit. Greevil will get soooo mad at me. Maybe I can fuck him? That'll stall for baldy._

"Well, you win kid." She announced.

"And I don't have any money." She said, sexily posing. She rubbed her hands slowly over her ass and boobs, gesturing for him to come closer.

"I guess I'll have to pay you with something else?" She winked at him. A bulge appeared in his pants immediately. She unzipped her pale blue dress and let it fall to the ground in a heap. Lovrina never wore a bra or thong just for situations like this. She held her hands over her nipples and center of her boobs, but the rest was exposed. She moved them around, and moved a bit closer to him. She showed him her firm pair, and grabbed his hands. She made him feel her boobs slowly. He rubbed around her nipples, and she felt another hand creep to her ass and pull her closer with it. Her entire body was tingling and urging to be fucked. She had about D cup boobs (Certainly not smaller than D cup) that she was proud of, a massive ass that always attracted attention from women and men alike, and natural good pink hair that reached her curvy hips.. She quickly unzipped Michael's pants and started sucking on his erecting member that popped out of his pants, ready to fuck. She felt it a bit, and took the rest of his clothes off. Standing fully naked, she approached him. Lifting her leg in the air, she watched his eyes scanned her pussy. A sly grin slowly formed on his face. She allowed him to sneak his dick to her pussy. He made her horny before he started thrusting by slowly circling her pussy lips and spanking her hard on her ass. She pulled him closer and jammed his dick into her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed. Michael reached around and grabbed her dress and jammed some of it in her mouth to gag her. His thrusted again, and this time her cries were muffled.

"Fwuck me wite in mww puswwy!" He heard. Michael felt his dick harden inside of her. She moaned and relieved herself with a finger.

"Oh fuwwck!" She moaned. He kept going. She felt him pounding the shit out of her pussy.

"Ah fwwwuck me!" She told him. He grabbed her rock hard boobs and used them to bring himself back and forth faster. Lovrina couldn't hold it in much longer. A giant blast of warm cum squirted out of her pussy. She sat up and began to get titfucked. His dick was lubed with her cum, and slid through her giant boobs with ease. The warm cum felt good on her boobs, and his dick left some behind as it thrusted back and forth. His face was screwed with enjoyment and the urge not to release all his cum over Lovrina, who was preparing for this with her mouth wide open.

"I want you!" She moaned, shaking her ass naughtily at him. He slapped it hard, and much to his satisfaction, it jiggled. He smacked her again, and she began to guide his hands. She made one of his hands a fist and jammed it right up her giant ass. She jammed the other in her mouth to stop her screams because she had spit her dress gag out when he had titfucked her. He began to dig even deeper with his fist. Lovrina didn't even think she had any left. But his fist found some. She squirted everything left. He jammed the fist in her mouth and made her lick all of the cum off of it. Next he grabbed her by her beautiful ponytails and forced her mouth on his dick. He pushed her all the way down so that she was deepthroating him. She made some choking noises, got air, and went back down. He felt an explosion about to happen. Every single drop of cum he had blasted down Lovrina's throat, leaving an odd feeling where it had been.

"Before you go," Lovrina pleaded. "Please fuck me again sometime." Michael shrugged.

She licked the cum left on the floor up and laid there, thinking about what would have happened if she had her Pokemon.

 **Up next: Rosa and Nate and Georgia/Ash and Giselle/Chesnaught and Braixen/Calem and 4 Furisode girls from Laverre gym/Braixen and Goodra/4 female Pokemon and 1 Male/Suggustions**


	21. Giselle x Ash

**Hello. ThePokemonGuy176 here. I'm skipping the Rosa/Nate/Georgia chapter so I can do one I'll enjoy a bit more (I can come up with more ideas for this one because there's only two people). Enjoy.**

Giselle was more intelligent and pretty than most others of her age. Using her wits (And sexy body) she successfully created a trainer's school in Kalos after graduating from Pokemon Tech, beating a few gyms, and fucking the right guys. Every student of hers always drooled when she walked in. Her curvy hourglass figure was eye catching, she had natural breasts and a natural ass, but people still spread rumors about plastic surgery. She always wore a skimpy little skirt that showed too much when she bent over, no thong, a tight pink bra, and a matching top with a red bowtie. She was never seen in public without her glossy hair, and had a slightly arrogant attitude.

"Everybody sit." She told her students. They seemed to delay, and were too busy talking. She sighed.

"What is everybody talking about?" She asked the nearest student.

"Ash Ketchum beat Diantha and is now the champion." Giselle was lost in thought for a minute.

 _Ash Ketchum_

That name brought up old memories. He had been that sort of hot guy that had beaten her in a Pokemon battle back when she was enrolled in Pokemon Tech. She was jolted back to reality by a loud sound.

"Sorry. My textbook fell." The boy she had asked apologized. She turned her ass to the students and reached to pick the textbook up. Everybody stared right at her bare ass and pussy, already learning something valuable before school had begun.

"Wow!" A collective gasp came from the students. Giselle was at her desk, watching Ash entertain the kids. He had been showing them his Greninja that he had bonded with, and it transformed to resemble him. Pikachu was happily getting petted by the kids the entire time Ash was talking. He always had confidence in himself and had more energy than all of the children combined.

"Thanks Ash. Class dismissed." Giselle sent everybody rushing outside. Pikachu curled up on the steps outside and napped, so Ash returned Greninja and decided to catch up with things with Giselle. Ash told her about his travels around Kalos and she responded by telling him how she had became a teacher. He nodded politely while she talked, but she knew he was bored. He was just a tad predictable.

 _Time to spice things up a bit!_

"Oops." Giselle said in a tone of voice Ash didn't recognize. Her pencil she had been toying with in her hand fell and rolled a few feet away. Giselle turned and bent down to get it. She put her giant ass and pussy in the air and showed it proudly to Ash as she fiddled with the pencil on the floor. She didn't even have to look to know his pants were now bulging. She sat back down, and grabbed the nearest pen. It was a blue ink slender pen. She played with it, and then fake dropped it into her bra. The cold pen brought goosebumps to her chest.

"Oh no." She said in mock embarrassment.

"Maybe you can assist me in getting the pen?" She asked while licking her lips seductively.

"I'm not so-" She grabbed his hand and opened it. She stuffed it down her top, and grasped the pen with his hand. But she didn't bring it out. She continued to grope herself with his hand until he decided he would have to. He brung his other hand into her bra and felt her nipples. They were starting to harden. He slipped off her top and pulled her skirt down. The tight skirt released her ass that jiggled around freely. She sat him down and began to give him a lapdance. She shook her ass at him for a few minutes and then stuffed her massive pair into his face. She turned her back to him and removed her bra. She placed it on his head, which got him even more horny. As she backed up a bit she yelped out.

"Does it normally get that big?" She asked in surprise. Ash's erect dick was probably a little less than a foot. It was rock solid too. Her tongue tingled just looking at it. He nodded.

"Fuck me hard." She ordered him. She put her skirt in her mouth to stop herself from screaming and put her ass above his erect member. As soon as he thrusted, she began to go with it. A sharp pain was beginning to be felt in her ass. If possible, his dick was expanding inside her.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed, but the gag proved to be effective. She moaned as his dick finally made her cum. It had started as a small leak, but had turned into a giant explosion of tasty liquid. Ash kept her on his dick and rotated her so her giant boobs were in his face. He bit her nipple.

"FUCK!" Giselle moaned. He was biting not hard enough to leave teeth marks, but to make her boobs bright red afterwards. He gave even rougher treatment to her other boob. Then he put her on the nearest desk. He smacked her ass to get her horny. It worked. He put his finger in her pussy and was slowly moving around. After a minute of soft moaning he pounded her so hard it put his other thrusts to shame. Half of Ash's arm plunged into her pussy with such force, even though she had no cum left he found some. Giselle giggled, and relazied her bottom half hurt too much to move. So she instructed him to put his dick by her face. As soon as he did this Giselle put his balls in her mouth and sucked at them furiously.

"Fuck." He moaned.

"Giselle I'm-"

"I know! I want it all!" She grabbed his member as it exploded cum. It went down her throat and left a aftertaste that made her horny. He began to play with her boobs again. She grinned as she whispered to him.

"Now, what did you learn class?"


	22. Nate x Rosa x Georgia

**Hello! ThePokemonGuy176 here. I got a long list of requests (I've been surprised by the number of Braixen suggestions), so please be patient. My apologies to craheen for putting this off for a while. Enjoy the next chapter! (I know I will. Threesomes are meh thing ;P)**

Virbank city's skyline was covered with smoke from its active residents. Most people were inside, and safe.

Rosa walked along the road quite cheerfully for the dark night it was. She sensed something sneaking behind her not in the streetlight's light, but she didn't want to turn and let it know she knew. She didn't realize she was walking deeper into the city.

After seeing all of the pipes and construction around herself, Rosa knew something was wrong. She paused for a second, which was all her pursuer needed. They grabbed her and pushed her hard against the cold pipes. She was turned to face him. The guy that grabbed her had a large spiky looking black mohawk, a nose ring, and trashy looking clothes.

"Look what stepped into my part of town?" He chuckled. She could smell his bad breath from where he had her. It reeked of onions and other unidentifiable smells.

"So you wanna see the sun 'morrow?" He asked her. She nodded silently.

"Hah. Knew it. If you really do then you shouldn't make no noise." He warned her, flashing a small pistol. She was about to wonder about what he would be doing to her, but she knew from the way he eyed her. His greasy hands slipped into her shirt and began to feel her firm pair. He quickly threw everything off of her except her tight thong. Her boobs were larger than most adults' and always caused staring. She always felt embarrassed, having to watch everybody jealously or hungrily looking at her chest. He felt around her nipples for a second and then slid his hands down to her pussy. His fingers were greasy and circled her pussy lips slowly. She almost enjoyed him making her horny. From her face, he knew it too. As he inserted a finger he made an odd choking noise and collapsed. Behind him stood Nate, holding a piece of scrap metal he had picked up. His eyes were glued to the unmoving figure on the ground. He glanced up and eyed her giant boobs, but he quickly looked back down.

Rosa blushed a deep shade of red and put her clothes back on. She hurried to follow him. When they got to the Pokemon Center Rosa thanked him.

"Thanks a lot Nate. If you hadn't come…." She trailed off. He nodded, not even needing her to finish the sentence.

"No problem. I enjoyed the sight a little bit." He chuckled. Rosa looked into his deep brown eyes. They darted to her body. She casually gazed to the giant bulge in his pants. Nate licked his lips slowly as he watched her hard nipples show through her bra and shirt. Rosa knew she was horny after having that thug strip her. She blushed a bit and without even needing to speak, they rushed to Nate's rented room in the Pokemon Center.

Nate immediately picked her up roughly. She looked at his face as he did. He had the rugged expression he had when he hit the man with the scrap metal on the street. She expected him to throw her down roughly on the bed. She would have enjoyed it. But he delicately set her down. He sat opposite her and went in for the kiss. His soft lips collided with hers. His tongue began to wrestle hers between their mouths. She let his win. He slowly made his way down her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He glanced up. With a nod from Rosa, he took her shirt off and flung it down. He quickly slipped his off. Her bra was thin and a bright shade of pink. He roughly removed it and flung it to the growing pile of clothes next to the bed. Her nipples were huge and inverted. He bit into her soft boobs. As his mouth reach got smaller the tension increased. She let out a moan. He kept at that until both of her boobs were bright red and aching. As he removed her tight pants there was a sound that perked them both up. A door opening.

"Who the fuck is this?!" A shrill voice screamed. Rosa and Nate turned to the owner of the voice. It was a girl. She had short cut pink hair, a large yellow hat, a green shirt, lighter shade of green vest over it, large boobs bulging from her shirt, and green boots.

"Who?" Rosa asked, realizing her chest was showing. She blushed a deep shade of red and covered her boobs with her hands, which wasn't very effective because of her boobs' size.

"Georgia, this is Rosa. Rosa, Georgia." Nate said.

"You cheating bi-" Rosa reached over and grabbed Georgia by her boobs. Pulling her close, she landed a soft kiss on her lips. Georgia stopped struggling. She let Rosa undress her. Nate was just watching in a daze. Georgia's nipples were huge and took up the majority of her boobs. Rosa pressed hers against Georgia's. Both of them felt their nipples hardening and tingling. Georgia reached a cold hand down Rosa's thong and began to finger her. As she did this Nate snuck around and pulled hers down. Before she could say anything he had inserted his erect member into her ass. Georgia's hands were so smooth and they dug deep into Rosa with ease.

"Ohh!" Rosa moaned. The faster Nate pounded, the faster Georgia moved. Rosa used her hands to pinch and play with Georgia's boobs. Georgia was moaning even louder. His dick was growing inside of her tight ass. Nate pulled out and put his dick between them. Georgia and Rosa exchanged looks.

"You take top and I'll take bottom." They pushed Nate on his back so his dick was straight up in the air. Georgia sat on his face as he ate her at full speed, holding her boobs tightly with his hands. Rosa was inserting his large dick into her pussy. She moaned even louder. His member was pushing even farther in.

"Fuck!" Rosa heard from Georgia.

"I'm cumming!" Georgia moaned. Georgia got up and put Rosa on her back while she gave Nate a handjob to get his sweet juices out. She started with her pointer finger but quickly moved to a fist inside of Rosa's pussy.

"Cummi-" A huge stream of white liquid shot out of Rosa's pussy and landed in Georgia's open mouth and went all over her boobs. Georgia pulled Rosa up and they took turns deepthroating Nate. On her third shift Nate released everything into Rosa. The warm juices trickled down Rosa's throat. The three of them fell back and stared at the ceiling.

"You girls good for tomorrow?" A chuckling voice asked.

 **Up next: Chesnaught and Braixen/Calem and 4 Furisode girls/Braixen and Goodra/Dawn and Ursula/Candice and Lucas/Liza and Tate/Leaf and Blue/Suggestions**


	23. Chesnaught x Braixen

**ThePokemonGuy176 here! Thanks for all your patience. I still have a really long list of requests, so yours might not come out right away. (Please refrain from using Braixen all the time. xD I know you guys like a female Braixen from all the requests.) Ok, now that that's out of the way, time to begin. (As always, enjoy!)**

"Chesnaught use vine whip!" Shouted a sandy haired kid who went by the name of Bryce. He was intensely in a battle with his friend Chip, whom he had known for a long time. They had grown up together. Now they were competing for the top spots in the Kalos Pokemon League. They were battling in a large stadium, and it was abandoned. Nobody watched the bracket battles. Only the final battles. Chesnaught brought slippery vines out and whacked the opposing Braixen on her chest. Blushing a bit, Braixen bounded up.

"Use flamethrower!" Shouted Chip. Braixen shot a long path of fire from her stick she had pulled from her tail but Chesnaught sidestepped it and used Pin Missile. Braixen was terrified where one had landed. It had been launched in a graceful arc and was in between her now wet pussy lips. There was no way it could have gotten there without Chesnaught aiming. Braixen caught a small smile glued to Chesnaught's bulky face.

"Fire blast!" Chip yelled, frustrated at Chesnaught's agility for being such a big Pokemon. Braixen shot a huge blast of flames from her stick, but this was sidestepped again.

"Giga Impact!" Bryce commanded. Chesnaught charged forward speedily but Braixen jumped right over him as he flew past her and smashed into the stadium wall. She could swear as Chesnaught passed her he had pushed the thorn in farther. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Attract!" Chip said. Braixen turned to face Chesnaught. The giant lug was pushing himself up. She swiveled her hips and licked her lips seductively. She felt her F cup breasts push themselves through her thick fur and flash him. They slid back in as fast as they came out. Chesnaught fell over moaning and drooling. Braixen eyed something from under his shell as he fell on the ground in lust. It was his hardening member. It was under his shell on his back and had been pushed back so it would spring forward when the shell was loosened.

It was huge and had veins popping out of it. The thing looked too big for her and she would probably have trouble fitting it into her pussy, ass, or throat. It was just massive. It could even have been a few feet! And the tip of it...

"Braixen, use confide!" Chip's voice snapped her back into the battle. She leaned closely to him and whispered:

"I wanna fuck you so hard. I wanna be your fucking bitch. Fuck me. I wanna be your dirty fucking slut." That comment caught Chesnaught off guard. He almost fell over but he caught himself. It might have just been the pin stuck up her pussy that was making her horny. Or being inches away from the meatiest and biggest dick in the whole Pokemon world.

 _I've gotta have it!_

Braixen drooled as she thought of it. As she did her boobs had started moved forward. Right now her fur was covering them, but just barely.

"Chesnaught use vine whip!" Bryce chimed in. Braixen's breath got heavier as Chesnaught's meaty vines reached into her fur and circled her nipples softly. Leaving with a sharp slap on her nipples, Braixen fell back over. Her boobs stung as she pushed herself up.

"Flamethrower!" Chip screamed. Braixen had an idea. She raced forward and jumped, perfectly aligning her pussy with Chesnaught's face. It was so prickly and hard! She squeezed, and to everybody's amazement, her pussy spewed fire onto Chesnaught. She dismounted back and chuckled at the sight. Chip and Bryce were completely lost and Chesnaught was running around because he was on fire. Braixen giggled when she realized that her nipples were now showing through her fur. They were hardened and a bright shade of red that matched her fur. She quickly went over to Chip and stealthily pinched a muscle in his neck. He fell to the ground in a sleeping heap. Braixen moved over to Bryce, who was absorbed in what Chesnaught was doing and didn't see her and Chip. She quickly pinched the same muscle and moved back over to Chesnaught. He had put out the fire and was childishly glaring at Braixen. He perked up (Literally! His shell shifted) when he saw her white boobs slide out of her fur with a _plop_. He watched in enjoyment as she laid down on the ground and positioned herself so everything was showing to him. Chesnaught eagerly moved forward and threw his shell on the ground. It almost woke the trainers up with the giant _bang_ it made. Chesnaught's giant member flew forward and nearly hit Braixen, even though she was a good amount of feet away. He moved forward and jammed a few feet into her pussy. She moaned and pushed it even farther in. It disappeared like magic.

 _Where's she putting all of it?  
_ Chesnaught thought as she quickly got to his balls. He used his rough hands to grope her boobs as she reached her slender hands down and massaged his balls with increasing speed. He hadn't felt this good since the threesome of Gardevoir and himself. He started slapping her ass. She moaned even louder as her ass lit up a brighter shade of red than her fur. She quickly jumped off his massive dick and started deepthroating it. After the first foot she started choking, but she kept going. His dick erected so far it lifted her in the air at an almost 90 degree angle. She slid down it and sucked his balls. Each one was about the size of her fist and was a shade of green. She had to suck each firm one individually because of their size. That did the trick. His member squirted out at least a gallon of sweet and sticky liquid. As it fell Braixen spread it over her chest for lube.

"Fuck me." She moaned. He grabbed both of her soft boobs and jammed them in his mouth. She let out a high pitched moan. He spit them out and turned her around. Her ass was still bright red from the spankings. He reached a fist into her pussy and ass at the same time and started fisting. With every second his rough but soothing fists sped up until Braixen was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK ME!"  
"OH!"  
"RIGHT THERE!"  
"ARCEUS!" She felt her pussy explode. Her cum dripped out everywhere. Chesnaught got down and licked it all up. Braixen weakly got up and gave him a sloppy cum covered kiss. She kept her eyes glued on his member, which was going back to being small. She licked the cum off her lips. Neither of them even knew whos was whos.

 _I wonder what else that thing can do?_

 **Up next: Calem and 4 Furisode girls/Braixen and Goodra/Dawn and Ursula/Candice and Lucas/Liza and Tate/Leaf and Blue/Male Braixen and Female Pignite/Luxray and Persian and Purugly and Pyroar and Liepard/Professor Juniper and Bianca (x4)/Suggestions**


	24. Calem and 4 Furisode Girls

Hello! **ThePokemonGuy176 here! I have a big announcement, so listen up: PokeSins will end at 40 chapters. I have 8 requests right now, so I'll take 7 more requests. (But I will start a new fanfiction kind of like this July or August!) Due to some people who post suggestions in threes and twos, please don't hog the spots and post one suggestion. (Or I'll choose which one I want from the group of requests) Since it's exam week, please be patient. (If you've noticed the long gaps between chapters?) Ok, now that I've said that time to start.**

Calem marched into Laverre City. He was on a journey to get all Pokemon badges ever, and had already been to all the regions. Unova, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn had all been challenging. Now he was in Kalos. The town had a strange air to it. Maybe it was the giant ancient tree that was turned into the Pokemon gym. Calem shrugged and went to the next Route to train his Pokemon a bit, because he had heard all the stories about what happened when you lost here.

 _An all girl gym? I haven't seen one since Erika's gym._

Calem remembered how easy it was to get his badge there. He just had to 'trip' and show them he had a erection, and they all gave him blowjobs. Calem recalled that Erika had tasted like honey. But Misty was the most fun. She was a small little thing, but took forever to cum. No boobs though. Calem watched as his Pokemon practiced with wild Pokemon. Hawlucha was pulling some quick moves on a few Mightyena that were chasing him, Greninja was wrestling with a Liepard, Muk was busy chasing a Watchog, Venusaur had a few Pawniard fighting it, and Dragonite was utterly destroying a group of Foongus.

"Guys, we gotta train even more! I heard the levels there are much higher than ours. And what they do to losers..." Calem trailed off. Half of him wanted to train so he never got the losing consequences, but the other half wanted so badly to throw the battles. Calem just gazed into space.

Walking around Laverre City, it was very chilly and it was an overcast day.

 _Might as well get some new clothes_

Calem shrugged. The boutique's heat hit him like a pound of bricks when he entered. It was so hot. A few drops of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He looked around and noticed a girl step out of the changing room. She had perfect curves, long brown hair with a flower in it, pink kimono, and her outfit showed off her large ass and perfect boobs. She must have noticed Calem watching her, because she turned away. Calem smiled, embarrassed. As she turned she dropped her Pokeball on the floor. She made a show of reaching for it so her ass was in the air and so it was seen by Calem. She had bright pink panties that were a little see-through. He felt something lift up in his pants. She turned back at him and winked. Calem stood in the spot for a few more minutes until deciding to head to the gym.

Calem stepped on the warp panel. It teleported him to a small room with plastic looking accessories.

"This stupid dollhouse-"  
"What did you say?" A girl out drifted from behind the cupboard.  
"Uhhh..." Calem was embarrassed. She must have been one of the gym trainers. She had perky D cup boobs, a seriously sexy ass, very light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and blue and red kimono.

"I guess you're here for the leader? First we gotta battle." Her tone was light and happy. She sent out an Aromatisse to match his Hawlucha.

"Charge Beam!"

"Hawlucha use Sky Drop!" The beam of electricity missed Hawlucha and he flew lightning fast to Aromatisse. He grabbed the Pokemon and flew up high. Aromatisse hit the ground with a _thud_.

"Moonblast." She giggled. Hawlucha got hit by the pink blast and lay on the ground, fainted.

"Let's go Greninja!" Greninja was also mowed down by another moonblast.

"Venusaur! Use petal dance!" This caused Aromatisse to faint.

"Oh boy. You've beaten me." She giggled and went through a teleporter. Calem went in the same one and was zapped to a plastic bathroom. But somehow the shower was on. Giggling came from behind the curtain. Out stepped a beautiful blonde girl with her smooth hair two ponytails and unreal F cup boobs and a shaved pussy.

"Hehehe! Sorry, I don't know anybody was coming. Let's battle!" She purposely bounced her boobs around. Calem sent out Venusaur and she sent out a Slurpuff.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf!"  
"Slurpuff use flamethrower." The girl bounced around and clearly had Calem's attention. Her nipples were the perfect size and color. Venusaur was watching too, because he got hit with the flamethrower and didn't even see it coming.

"Return Venusaur." Calem groaned. He felt his erection starting to become more visible.

"Let's go Dragonite! Use Hyper Beam!" The powerful beam knocked Slurpuff right down.

"Fuck." She whispered. She quickly jumped into the closest teleporter. Calem went into that one and was greeted by a relieving sight. The gym leader. She looked a little... not alive.

"Time to win my ba-" Somebody covered his eyes and a few others carried him somewhere unknown. He felt himself land on a soft surface as they unmasked him.

"Hehehe!" One of them giggled. It was the group of gym trainers.

"Wha-"  
"We told Valerie to take the day off." The dark haired one explained.

"Soooo..."  
"Fuck me!" Shouted the blonde, whom he had just battled. She quickly stripped herself and him naked and started giving him a handjob. The dark haired one and brown haired one with the flower in her hair started making out and slowly undressed each other, covering each other in wet, romantic kisses. The other brunette started deep throating every part of his hard member that the blonde wasn't rubbing. After they were all done the two girls who had been making out jumped on Calem. One let him eat her pussy out at full speed and the other guided Calem's hands into her ass and urged it into a fist.

"Ahhh!"  
"Fuuuckkk!"  
"Mmmphfff!"  
"Harder!" Their screams and moans sounded out loudly. Calem felt his fist get covered in cum. He forced it into her mouth and felt her delicate tongue licking it up slowly.  
"Ohh!" The one sitting on his face screamed. She let her juices flow into his mouth. He quickly moved her so her large boobs were hanging over him. He started calmly, bu slowly got rougher on her beautiful chest. He released some cum into whoever was sucking and felt them switch. The next person had a large mouth and nearly swallowed his entire dick, and her mouth felt perfect. He turned her perfect body around and drilled his erect member into her bright red ass.

"Ah fuck!" She screamed. All of the girls were on her. The dark haired girl had both fists jammed far up her pussy, and the two brunettes were each abusing one of her giant boobs.

"I'm cumming!"  
"Same!" They both screamed. Their juices met and caused an intense explosion. Calem watched all of the girls except the blonde wink, flash him, and then teleport away. Calem and her sat, cum covered, and exhausted.

"Wanna-" Her voice broke.

"Do this again?" Calem finished. He winked and left her.

 **Up next: Dawn and Ursula (Almost finished)/Candice and Lucas/Liza and Tate/Leaf and Blue/Braixen and Pignite/Luxray and Persian and Purugly and Pyroar and Liepard/Professor and Juniper and Bianca x4/Ash and Battle Chaldeans/Ash and Sensational Sisters/7 MORE REQUESTS**


	25. Dawn and Ursula

**Hello. ThePokemonGuy176 here. Send your requests in because there are only 5 more requests spots left. Since exams ended this week, I'll be finishing these faster. My next (Besides Dawn: A True Story) erotic fanfiction with be coming late July, so be on the watch. I just want to thank you guys again for all the support over this fanfiction. Another thanks to Zombyra, who suggested what might be my favorite match up so far. Ok, time to start.**

The sun was rising. Like clockwork, as the sun rose with its beautiful shades of orange and red, people scurried to the contest hall. It stood proudly in Hearthome City, because the master's cup would be today, and only the best of the best would be performing. Inside Dawn's changing room she was deciding what to wear. She slipped her tight blue bra and thong off and examined her perfect body in the mirror. She had amazing and natural (Most people didn't think they were) F cup boobs, a slim and sexy body, a magnificent ass, and a shaved pussy.

"Should I wear this….." Dawn held the outfit in front of the mirror.

In the room opposite Dawn's was Ursula. She had cotton candy colored hair that was tied back into two ponytails, tender D cup boobs, a honking ass, and a shaved pussy. She picked an outfit out and then stopped.

"Dawn's performing too…"

"I'm definitely winning today, so I might as well get more for winning." Ursula slipped on a bra and thong and went over to Dawn's room. She opened the door to find Dawn giving a blowjob to some random guy. Dawn didn't bat an eyelash and kept sucking his long member.

"Bye!" Dawn waved the guy out and put her bra back on. She licked up some cum that was on her left boob and looked up.

"Whaddya want?" Dawn asked.

"I just wanna make a bet with you." Ursula made a catty smile.

"What is it?" Dawn eagerly asked.

"If you lose, you'll have to make a porno with me." Ursula grinned.

"And if you lose?"

"If I somehow lose, you can do whatever the hell you want to me." Ursula rolled her eyes as she spoke, confident in her abilities.

"Well here's some motivation." Dawn pulled Ursula close and guided her smooth hand around her body. But she teased Ursula by going around her nipples slowly and stopping at her moistening pussy.

"If you win, this'll be your prize." Dawn whispered. She slapped Ursula's ass and ushered her out of her changing room to get prepared. Ursula stepped back into her room and thought about her dress. She grabbed it and made some modifications before slipping it on and doing her hair.

"Let the Master's Cup begin!" The announcer boomed. Ursula stepped out first. She had her cotton candy colored hair tied back tightly into to ponytails, a skin tight pink dress that curved backwards at the bottom, which boasted her firm pair and beautifully large ass. Everybody applauded. Then Dawn stepped out.  
Everybody cheered even louder and let out a few cat whistles. She had only a thin white vest on her beautiful chest that flashed people when the wind picked up, a sexy blue tail, a hat that resembled the trident horns of Empoleon, her hair was not tied and flowed perfectly, and tight black yoga pants that showed off more than enough.

"B-begin!" The announcer still had his eyes glued to Dawn. Ursula stared right at Dawn's chest. Her pink nipples were peeking through. Ursula shook herself out of the trance and threw her Pokeball.

"Spotlight Jigglytits-er puff." Ursula turned a deep shade of red and caught her mistake. She'd been watching Dawn's boobs jiggle around wildly because nothing was holding them. Jigglypuff came out with a blast of pink and floated gently to the ground.

"Spotlight Prinslut. I mean Prinplup." Dawn giggled and winked at Ursula. Prinplup came out of his Pokeball with a whirlpool of shimmering water. Everybody excitingly murmured.  
 _Why would she have a Prinplup when her outfit suggested Empoleon?  
_

Dawn started things off.

"Prinplup do what we talked about!" Dawn pumped her fist. Prinplup started radiating white light as he bounded into the air. With a flash of light Prinplup was gone forever. Standing where Prinplup used to be was Empoleon

Ursula didn't even have to look at the board to see she had lost half her points.

"Jigglypuff use Rollout!" Jigglypuff glided towards Empoleon speedily, but Empoleon sidestepped it.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cheered. Empoleon spun in the air as he jumped and created a shimmering whirlpool of bubbles just as Jigglypuff missed him. Jigglypuff hit a few bubbles and hit the ground with a thud.

"Hyper Voice!" Ursula screamed. Jigglypuff let out a huge scream that caused Empoleon to stumble and almost fall.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!" Dawn told Empoleon. with a nod, Empoleon blasted a shimmering burst of pressurized water at Jigglypuff.

"This ends the final round! The winner is Dawn!" Ursula and Dawn walked backstage.

"How did you get Prinplup to evolve then?" Ursula asked.

"Prinplup was going to evolve soon, so I was going to do it here. Lucky that you made that bet with me today." Dawn giggled. Ursula felt her pussy get a little wet and Dawn motioned for her to come close.

"In half an hour meet me in the building to the right of the Pokemon Center. Because I still wanna make a porno." Dawn whispered before walking away triumphantly.

Ursula walked into the building, As she stepped in the door slammed behind her and a pair of hands pulled her by her boobs down a set of stairs and into a empty basement. The lights turned on and Dawn let go of Ursula, blushing. A camera guy held the camera steadily and said he hadn't started filming. Dawn showed Ursula back upstairs and made her walk in again. The front of the building looked like some sort of lobby. Ursula looked over at the cheat sheet the camera guy was holding and repeated her lines.

"Hello. I'd like to become a gym leader please."

"Do you meet all the requirements?"  
"I'm sure I do."  
"Just to make sure, come with me." Dawn led Ursula downstairs.

"So where's-" Dawn grabbed some rope and quickly tied Ursula to one of the large pillars.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ursula asked. Dawn silenced her and left the room. She returned in a skin tight gray suit that had many zippers to open for sex and had a bundle of sex toys with her. Dawn teased Ursula's clothes off and giggled once she was nude. Dawn reached into Ursula ass and pushed a butt plug in. Ursula face got red and she started moaning. Next Dawn grabbed the nipple clamps and clamped them to Ursula huge pair. Now her ass and boobs were starting to turn red. Dawn pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Somehow the pillar moved and had Ursula upside down.

"Now fuck me you fucking slut." Dawn moaned. She unzipped her pussy and put it over Ursula face. Her slippery tongue explored deep into her pussy and Dawn felt cum coming on. After a few minutes of that Dawn pulled a huge vibrating dildo and jammed the entire thing down Ursula's pussy.

"Oh fuck!"  
"Shhhiiiitt!"

Dawn quickly took the entire suit off and moved over to Ursula. Ursula was moaning and possibly on the verge of cumming. Dawn grabbed a two sided dildo that was on a belt like device. She slipped it over her pussy and started digging the dildo deep into Ursula's perfect mouth. The dildo slid back into her own pussy and she felt herself cumming.

"Fucking cumming!" Dawn screamed and the dildo released all her juices everywhere. Some of it hit Ursula's boobs and rolled off, and some of it went into Ursula mouth and down her throat. Dawn quickly grabbed the remote and moved the pillar back to where it was before. She removed the vibrator and stuffed her two hands inside.

"Fucking Arceus!" Ursula screamed as she cummed. Dawn pulled her hands out and rubbed Ursula's body with her lubed hands. They squeezed her nipples and played with her ass. Both girls remained silent for a while.

"So... We up for this tomorrow?"

"Only if we can switch spots."

"Hell yes!"

 **Up next: Candice and Lucas/Liza and Tate/Leaf and Blue/Braixen and Pignite/Luxray and Purugly and Persian and Liepard and Pyroar/Professor Juniper and Bianca (x4)/Ash and Battle Chatelaines/Ash and Sensational Sisters/Professor Juniper (x8) and Hilbert/Hilda and Rosa/5 MORE REQUESTS!**


	26. Candice and Lucas

**Hello! ThePokemonGuy176 here! After this fanfiction is finished the new one will start a bit after. I had a huge gap in between this chapter and the last one because I was working out some problems with my computer. It's fixed, so here the next chapter is! (There are 14 more chapters until the end!)**

Lucas stepped into the quiet Snowpoint City. The only sounds were feet of the residents crunching on the packed snow ground and the happy ice type Pokemon that were around the city. Lucas checked up on his team and went to the Pokemon Center to heal before challenging the gym there.

"She's so... strong." Someone muttered. After healing up Lucas went to the gym, but it was closed tight.

"What do you mean not here?!" Lucas groaned. He'd traveled all the way through Mount Coronet to get his badge. Now he couldn't even get it.

"Calm the hell down. She's probably in the temple or at Acuity Lakefront." Said an annoyed girl who seemed to be the "best" gym trainer. Lucas grunted a response, then turned around and raced to the temple.

At the temple doors there was a beautiful looking girl who had her arms crossed.

"Hell no! Nobody gets in here except Candice and Cynthia." She told Lucas.

 _I guess I'll have to get in the old fashioned way._

Lucas dropped his pants. Even though it was cold, his member was hard and sticking up from already seeing her perky chest. She stared at his length and mentally debated whether she would suck or kick him there. She got on her knees and swallowed him.

"Ohh!" Lucas moaned. Her mouth was magic. He reached into her coat and groped her boobs furiously. He felt his erection get even bigger inside her mouth as he pinched her nipple.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled. She took it out and opened her mouth for it to land. Her right hand kept rubbing him.

"Swallow it!" Lucas shouted and jammed her mouth on him as he released his sweet white juices. She wiped her face and allowed him to pass.

The temple was even more quiet than the city. But there was a faint sound somewhere downstairs. Lucas hurried down the set of stairs and almost slipped as he did. On the second floor there was a beautiful black haired girl. She looked like Candice. She also looked like she was wearing nothing! She had a magnificent firm pair and a honking ass that demanded attention from everyone. She was shaking her ass at a huge Abomasnow and somehow swallowed his huge dick. It cummed a pile almost as much as she weighed, which she visibly enjoyed. She lubed up her beautiful body with it and started fucking the Abomasnow even harder. Lucas watched in awe. The huge Pokemon sucked her boobs and jammed a huge arm into her moist pussy. She moaned and screamed, which echoed off the walls. Next she forced his member into her wide ass and moaned as he let everything out into her.

 _I wonder what she'd do to me?_

He watched her get dressed again. Her breasts were perfect- not too fake looking, but not too small. Lucas quickly concealed himself as she passed him and Abomasnow went down the set of stairs.

Lucas followed her all the way to Acuity Lakefront.

 _Screw the badge. I need her._

Candice continued to stroll along the Lakefront. She paused for a second and brought out her Abomasnow.

"Use Rock Climb." She told it as she jumped on its back. The giant Pokemon climbed up the rocky slope to the lake.

 _Damn._

"Bibarel use Rock Climb!" Lucas jumped on it and told it. He returned Bibarel and quickly moved to the lake. Candice brought out a Lapras and hopped on it. She disappeared into the misty lake.

"Let's go Empoleon." Lucas said and let Empoleon out.

Lucas hopped on his Empoleon and surfed after her. He caught up to her, and she still didn't see him. She was too busy pleasuring herself with one of Lapras's bumps.

"Ohhh!" She moaned, bouncing herself back and forth. She stopped at a small cavern that was floating in the middle of the lake. After returning Lapras and walking in Lucas heard a few moans. Lucas quickly had Empoleon land where she had and he returned Empoleon. The moans were getting louder. Lucas entered slowly, and it took a couple seconds for Candice to notice him. She was on the ground in a giant puddle of water and was completely naked. She had taken her clothes off and lubed her whole body with the water, rubbing it everywhere. She had both hands deep in her pussy when she noticed Lucas.

"Who the fuck are you?" Candice demanded, while crossing her legs over her pussy and using a hand to cover each boob (Which didn't work well because they were so massive).

"Uhhh..." Lucas awkwardly looked down, only to she he had the biggest erection he'd ever had. He looked back at Candice. She was licking her lips hungrily and was blushing. She moved over to Lucas and slowly took off his clothes, rubbing him with her boobs as she did so.

"Oh my Arceus! Does it normally get the big?!" Candice asked in awe. His member was now at least ten inches, and it didn't look like it would stop there. Lucas reached out and grabbed her boobs, pulling her body close to his.

"Ahhh, Fuck me hard. Make me your fucking bitch. I'm a fucking slut and I need to be punished." Candice moaned. Lucas slowly slid in member into her pussy and lifted her off the ground. He began slowly bouncing her, but sped up. Her moans echoed off the walls of the cavern.

"FUCKKK!"

"HARDER!" She screamed. After a few minutes of this, Lucas changed positions so her boobs wouldn't be in his face anymore. He turned her around and pushed her hard against the wall, jamming his member into her ass while he did so.

"Oh my fuuuuccckkk!" Candice moaned.

"Cum inside me!"

"Ohhh! Fill me with your cum!" Candice moaned louder. Lucas released his juices into as she moaned this. She made a louder moan and then turned around, locking lips with Lucas.

"You've earned the badge. Make sure to come back soon so we can have a rematch."

 **Up next: Liza and Tate/Leaf and Blue/Braixen and Pignite/Luxray and Persian and Purugly and Pyroar and Liepard/Professor Juniper and Bianca x4/Ash and Battle Chatelaines/Ash and Sensational Sisters/Professor Juniper x8 and Hilbert/Hilda and Rosa/SUGESTIONS (5 MORE)**


	27. Tate x Liza

**Hello there! ThePokemonGuy176 here. After a long gap of vacation I'm back. I'm trying to make these as fast as I can, while still making them good. I'll take 2 more requests and I'm finishing all the chapters. With nothing else to be said, time to start this chapter of Poke Sins!**

"You have this Solrock! Use solarbeam!" Tate roared. Liza brushed this off with a sexy wink and watched a ball of light forming above the Solrock.

"Rock slide Lunatone." She said. The moon-like Pokemon closed its eyes for a split second and rocks had poured over Solrock. The Pokemon crashed into the ground with a huge crash and a explosion of dust, in a fainted heap.

"You son of a-"

"Liza wins the match." The referee cut Tate off and announced to the crowd. Liza took a short bow and winked at Tate. Her eyes were filled with smugness, and it was easy to see why. She'd been the Alpha twin their entire lives. Ever since they were babies she was bossing him around and controlling him. Taking things and making him lose. Such a life became harsh, and the twins were very competitive. It didn't help that Liza's main Pokemon had a type advantage over Tate's.

At their prized gym they seemed to be perfectly calm. Their powers allowed them to look unified, because they only arguing mentally. One time Liza had gotten tired of Tate and said she was going shopping in Lilycove, and wanted a 'helper'. So Liza dragged Tate to Lilycove, but not to the department store. She had gotten a group of sex craving girls to corner him in the hotel and fuck him brutally. It wasn't a fetish or enjoyable. It was nasty and harsh. By the end of the day Tate had managed to slip free (Of his blindfold. They covered his eyes, so he wasn't able to use his powers) and enlarge his member greatly (Powers of his) and ended up putting the girls in the hospital. He'd enlarged his dick so much, when he jammed it into their wet pussies it eventually choked them and came poking out of their mouths. After that Tate managed to hitch a ride back to Mossdeep. There was no proof that she had set them on him, but he knew. Her eyes said it.

"Better luck next time LITTLE brother." She stressed the word _brother_ into the microphone and strutted off the battlefield.

"Fucking cunt." Tate cursed his twin under his breath as he dragged himself away from the battlefield.

Tate returned to their house and jumped into his cozy bed.

"Mother fucking bitch. Go fuck a cock..." Tate trailed off and dozed off.

Tate had the best dream in a while. He was tit fucking a pair of busty Gardevoirs. They moaned loudly as his enlarged member slid between their giant breasts with ease. After a few seconds the moaning was replaced by familiar laughter. Tate backed away and realized who was laughing. The Gardevoirs had been laughing with Liza's smug laugh. Tate was horrified as their faces melted away to reveal Liza faces underneath. He lunged forward to punch but was lifted into the air by them. The first one grabbed his member hard and the other one muttered something. Tate gasped as his dick was shrinking-alarmingly fast too.

"You fucking cunts!" Tate screamed. His dick shriveled up and made itself erect at a whopping 2 inches. The first one released her grip on it (Mostly because there was almost nothing there) and grabbed a camera. She gave on last smug laugh before taking the picture.

With the flash Tate woke up. He sat up hastily and looked down. Sighing in relief, Tate settled back into his bed. A sound of a quiet shower echoed through the halls. Tate listening closer. Liza was humming and scrubbing something. Tate raced down the hallway as quiet as he could and slowly peaked into the bathroom. Liza was covering in soapy bubbles. She had decent C sized breasts, a bigger ass then most people would expect, a perfectly shaved pussy, and bright pink, wide, perky nipples.

Tate held back a moan as he watched her run her smooth hands up her body. She fingering herself for a minute and then continued cleaning herself. Tate felt his member perk up a few inches. The last time he'd fucked a girl was 4 and 1/2 weeks ago, and it had been after a battle. He'd won, so she flashed him. After that things got wilder and he ended up cumming inside her pussy. By now his member was probably bursting with excitement and cum.

 _Should I?_

 _Revenge...?  
_

 _Fucking whore!_

 _Teach that bitch a lesson!_

 _Smash that cunt and become alpha twin...?_

Tate thoughts raced. He made up his mind. Loudly stepping into the bathroom, Tate watched Liza's face twist with shock. She moved her leg to cover her pussy and cupped her breasts.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL-" Tate used something on her as fast as he could.

Liza became silent. She had dropped her hands and leg.

"I'm invisible you fucking whore. Now pleasure yourself you big cunt." Tate's voice was lined with venom.

"Yes master." She replied in a low voice. She moved her hands up to her breasts and cupped them hard. She pinched her own nipples and let out a loud moan. She slowly slid her hands down to her pussy.

"Grab your clitoris you bitch." Tate's voice rang out. Liza plunged her hand deep into her pussy and obeyed.

"Ohhhh!" A moan of satisfaction came from Liza.

"FUCKING ARCEUS!" She screamed.

"Now stop." Tate said. Her hands fell to her side. He ogled her body and then commanded her again.

"I want you to fuck me." His voice rang of the walls. Liza reached a hand out and dragged him into the hot shower. She seductively undressed him. After he was as naked as her she got onto her knees and started deep throating him. Tate slowly enlarged his dick, until it was almost choking her. Every inch of his perked up member that wasn't in her throat was being furiously rubbed by Liza's free hands. Tate felt him dick release some cum into her. She got up, craving more. She turned and shook her ass at him.

"Bitch." Tate said become smashing into her from behind. Instantly her knees and legs began to shake and she started moaning.

"Ohhhh! Fuck me harder!"

"Make me your fucking bitch!" Tate grabbed Liza by her giant nipples and lifted her straight up. As he held her there he thrusted forward and released more of his cum. She let out an even louder scream. Her breasts and ass were on fire.

She collapsed into a pile on the shower floor. The warm water was egging Tate on, to keep going until he was the alpha twin. Tate quickly blindfolded Liza and made Liza aware she was being fucked, but not able to do anything.

"Tate you'd better let me fucking go!" Liza protested.

"Am I the alpha twin?" Tate snarled.

"Never!" Liza screamed.

"You leave me no choice. Spread your legs you whore." Tate rebutted.

"Noooo!" Liza screamed as her legs did Tate's bidding.

"One last chance," Tate asked again. "am I the mother fucking alpha twin?"

"No way you-" Liza let a huge scream. Tate plunged his 11 inch erect member into her pussy.

"No! Stop! Please!" Liza managed to squeeze out. With one last thrust he sent nearly a pint of sweet cum into her pussy.

"I'm the fucking alpha twin." Tate turned and left Liza on the ground, her pussy overflowing with cum.

 **Up next: Leaf and Blue/Braixen and Pignite/Luxray and Persian and Purugly and Pyroar and Liepard/Professor Juniper and Bianca x4/Ash and the Battle Chatelaines/Ash and the Sensational Sisters/Professor Juniper x8 and Hilbert/Hilda and Rosa/Whitney and boyfriend/Pikachu and Sylveon/Calem and Viola x1000/2 more requests**


	28. Just an Update

No more requests. This is just an update on that. Because I'm going to be inactive (for 3 days) and probably won't get another chapter done before I leave tomorrow, I'm adding just ONE MORE CHAPTER (I got three requests).


	29. Green and Blue

**ThePokemonGuy176 here! So no more requests. Sorry, but any other requests will be ignored. There's still a bit of writing to do until I end this fanfiction. So here's a request that's been waiting for a long time.**

Green hurried along the forest path. She could have sworn someone was following her. The air was thick and humid. It was nighttime and the moon shun brightly and was the only source of light.

"Get 'er!" She heard. Out of nowhere a figure grabbed her.

"I got her!" He called out. He held her and laughed as she struggled to escape. Two other men jumped out of the bushes. They all snorted with glee.

"Since you're here, why don't you relax." The biggest one said. The other two ripped through her clothes and put them in a pile on the ground. They scanned her body. She hada fine ass, borderline F cup boobs with medium sized pink nipples, and a slim skinny body.

"Down." They pushed her on her knees and jammed her mouth onto his huge and disgusting member. Out of nowhere a tree started to move.

"The fu-" The tree sprung forward and smashed the guys holding her on the ground.

"It's a damn Exexcutter!" The one she was sucking on yelped. A Pidgeot swooped down and grabbed Green from the men. It used its sharp talons to push of the man's face and get airborne. The wind felt great. The wind blowing into he rpussy was making her wet. For a minute Green thought about fucking the Pidgeot-until they made a quick landing. She dropped onto the ground as the Pidgeot was returned to its Pokeball. To her right was a gym that looked closed, and to her left there was a small house that was lit up.

"You ok?" A man was standing over her with her bag and clothes, reaching out a hand to help her up. His hand was warm and inviting.

 _Put those hands all over my body_

Green brushed off this thought and forced words out.

"S-sort of." She shivered.

"Come inside." The man brought her inside the house and sat down, offering her a chair. He tried not to stare at her huge boobs as he opened the fridge. He had a very light brown shade of hair that was very messy looking. The silence hung over them like someone had used Stun Spore.

"Are they real?" The man broke the silence.

"Yeah. You can feel if you want to." Green offered. That wind must have made her horny. The man reached his hands out and groped her boobs. For a few minutes he was in a trace, squeezing her beautiful breasts hard with his warm hands. His hands sank deep into her bust and felt so good.

"Umm... Thanks?" He pulled his hands away and buried his face in the fridge.

"I'm Green. You?" She asked him as she pulled a new set of clothes on from her bag.

"Blue." He responded, placing a plate of-

"Muffins!" Green perked up and ate hungrily.

"I'm so HUNGRY. I haven't eaten in a LONG time." She licked her lips and seductively egged Blue between bites of muffins.

"So are you the gym leader?" Green asked when she finished eating.

"Yup." Blue swelled up with pride.

"Wow! It must be so HARD, being a gym leader." Green continued on, licking her lips.

"I have the first SEX-er... six badges." Blue felt like she was trying to say something.

 _Something VERY important_

"You can stay here for the night. Your bedroom is the one on the far right." Green thanked him and walked down the hallway, going into her bedroom. She let out a laugh at what she found on her bed: An extra tight almost see through pair of lingerie. She quickly slipped it on and rubbed herself with lube.

"Help!" Yelped Green.

"Ummmmm..." Blue hurried into her bedroom. He was met by Green, who was sprawled on the bed in lingerle.

"Don't you want me?" Green batted her eyelashes. Her breasts were screaming to be released.

"I wanna TRADE with you. HARD." Green lifted her hands and rubbed and imaginary dick. Blue moved towards her and locked his lips on hers, and turned her around. He slid his hands to her chest and groped her boobs hard.

"Oh!" Green let out a soft moan. Blue tossed her bra aside and grabbed her nipples. Green squealed and let out a louder moan. Blue's hands slid farther down her slim body. They stopped at her pussy. He rubbed her thin thong and then moved his right hand over her ass. He spanked her hard with his hand, leaving a bright red spot on her ass.

"Ohh yes! Punish me. I've been soooo naughty!" She moaned louder. Blue's right hand continued to spank her and his left hand was locked firmly on her right nipple. She took control and shoved his hardening member between her breasts. She bounced them so hard she was left gasping for breath and cum.

Green felt out of breath when he slid down her thong and shoved his hard member inside her tight ass.

"Oh shit!" His dick was so hard it was almost going straight up.

"FUCK!" Green screamed. Her ass was on fire as he lifted her into the air and furiously thrusted. Green grabbed her clit and felt him send some of his sweet cum into her.

Blue put her down, but on his face.

"Lick me dry!" Green moaned. That'd be hard because her pussy was becoming so wet she felt like she had no juices left inside. Blue's tongue explored her pussy and licked far inside where she'd never been touched before. Blue directed her so she positioned her pussy over his waiting dick. She slowly went up and down until she felt another fire burning inside her pussy.

"Stand up." Blue whispered. Green silently obeyed, grabbing her breasts hard. Blue inserted half of his hand in her ass and half in her pussy and dug deeper into her pussy and ass.

"Ohhh Arceus!" Green tried not to fall. She felt her cum drip out from every single hole she had. Her legs shook wildly.

"Fuck!" She screamed louder before landing her pussy back down on Blue's dick. Blue grabbed her by her breasts and bounced her up and down again. She let out a strangled sob. She hadn't felt this good in so long. She got on her knees after she had let all her cum on his dick and started deepthroating his length. He must have been at least ten inches now!

"I'm going to burst!" Blue moaned. Green quickly covered his dick with her mouth before his cum came out. Green felt a few cups go down her throat. It was warm and inviting. She reached her finger into her mouth and took some of the sticky cum off her teeth and lubed her breasts up. Blue left her to pleasuring herself with a sticky finger.

The next morning before Green left, she kissed Blue as hard as she could and told him after she'd gotten the rest of the badges she'd be back.

"COME back soon." Blue chuckled and took one last look at her smooth ass before going back into his gym.

 **Up next: Braixen and Pignite/Luxray and Persian and Pyroar and Liepard and Purugly/Professor Juniper and Bianca (x4)/Ash and the Battle Chatelaines/Ash and the Sensational Sisters/Professor Juniper (x8) and Hilbert/Hilda and Rosa/Whitney and Guy/Pikachu and Sylveon/Calem and Viola (x100)/Braixen and Monferno/Mega Gallade and Mega Gardevoir/May and Norman and 2 gym trainers**


	30. Braixen(M) x Pignite(F)

**ThePokemonGuy176 here. So school's come back (And I totally forgot, but let's make another excuse! ;3), and I'll try to pump chapters out as fast as I can. If you requested one of the ones I haven't quite got to, t** **hanks for your patience. So, with that all out of the way let's get right into this.**

The wandering trainer searched the town until he found what he had came for: The gym. After thoroughly beating all of the gym trainers, he approached the gym leader, Flannery.

"How many badges do you have?" She eyed him carefully.

"Only 1." He responded with a disappointed tone of voice, not very proud that he'd only beaten 1 gym so far.

"Then I'll use these 2 Pokemon." Flannery picked two Pokeballs from a stand. She then nervously started saying her quick pre-battle talk.

"Now... Welcome! No, wait. I mean… Puny trainer, you've done well to make it this far! Let's see. I'm, uh, honored to be serving as the Gym Leader of… No, I mean… I'm Flannery, and I'm in charge here! Uh… You'd better not underestimate me just 'cause I've only been Leader a short time! With the skills inherited from my grandfather, I'm gonna, uh, demonstrate the hot moves we've honed in this land!"

With that perfect introduction and intimidating statement, the battle started.

"Go Braixen!" Flannery tossed the Pokeball in an aggressive manner. Braixen landed on the rocky ground with elegance and ease.

"Hmmm... Guess I gotta fight fire with fire!" The opposing trainer, Rich, chuckled, sending out his Pignite. Pignite landed quite clumsily on the ground, her bulging chest being shown a bit from under the yellow bands as she collided with the ground.

"Use hypnosis!" Flannery boomed. Braixen shot a pulse of it at Pignite, who dodged it, just barely.

"Tackle." Rich sternly commanded his Pokemon. Pignite rushed forward, slamming into Braixen. As they hit each other, they both blushed. Pignite could feel Braixen's erect member rising, and Braixen could feel Pignite's massive chest. Both of the orange Pokemon turned bright red.

"Tail whip!" Flannery shouted. Braixen moved towards Pignite and slowly circled her big rack with his tail. Both trainers were starting to become awkward and uncomfortable and they both blushed.

"Uhh... Use... Arm Thrust?" Rich's voice lost all of it's former confidence. Pignite raced forward to Braixen, and pushed her arm deep into his fur. Once she found his member (It was hard (literally, and hard to miss)) she stroked it with force five times.

 _It was super effective!_

"... I guess Zen Headbutt." Flannery said in a burned out voice. Braixen lowered his head and slammed (With a purple burst of light) into Pignite's massive chest. Her round orange breasts were now hanging out, entrancing Braixen to move closer.

"PAY NO MIND! HYPNOS-" Flannery slumped over, asleep, after being hit by Braixen's hypnosis. Rich frantically reached for his Pokeball to recall Pignite, but fell over in a slump after being blasted with another hypnosis from Braixen.

Now they were all alone. Pignite raced forward and began making out with Braixen. Braixen moved his lips across her chest, nibbling on her rock hard nipples. Every bite made Pignite groan out in pleasure.

Braixen sat on the ground, erect member standing straight up, and used her psychic powers to lift Pignite directly over his boner. Teasing her, Braixen lowered Pignite so just the tip was prodding into her pussy. Pignite moans of pleasure caused Braixen's member to rise even more, which caused even more of the bright orange dick to be shoved inside of Pignite.

The sound of Pignite's massive breasts bouncing up and down and the feeling of her giant ass slamming down on Braixen was starting to take its toll.

Braixen put his stick he carried around into Pignite's mouth to gag her mouth and then proceeded to bounce her on his hard cock. Most of Pignite's moans were loud enough that they were heard through the stick. Braixen sped up- and felt his dick warm up.

 _I'M GONNA CUM_

Braixen's telepathy echoed through the room.

As Braixen's member went out of control and started cumming, he jammed it into Pignite's ass and moved her up and down slowly as he unloaded all of hus built up cum.

Both of them lay in the middle of the ring, dead tired, both covered in cum.

Once Flannery woke up, she embarrassing called the match a draw.


	31. MAJOR ANNOUCEMENT

**Quick Update! Since I really want to focus on my other 2 current Fanfictions I have running, I need to put an end to Poke Sins.**

 **Very sad, I know. But since I don't have a heart of stone I picked the one request I liked the most and am finishing with it. it's going to be the last chapter! Be prepared. Within 2 weeks it'll be out! Which one is it? I'll leave that to imagination for now. :3 Thanks!**


End file.
